No Puedes Cambiar el Pasado
by ilyquinn
Summary: Brennan tiene un secreto que no ha compartido con nadie, pero los secretos algún día salen a la luz.Las consecuencias del 5x16 aún permanecen ¿Qué pasará con B&B?. HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL Rated: T porque soy paranoica
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno... vengo con otro fic, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en mi primer fic, espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, sino el 5x16 hubiera terminado de otro modo. **

* * *

**No Puedes Cambiar el Pasado**

**Capítulo 1 - La tormenta se avecina**

Un día normal en el Jeffersonian, sin mucho movimiento, no había ningún asesinato que resolver así que no había prisas, Brennan identificaba huesos en el Limbo. Hodgins hacia experimentos con Clark, quien de hecho lo disfrutaba, Angela veía distraída su ordenador, Cam llenaba informes sobre el último caso, todos estaban algo o muy aburridos, necesitaban un caso, sabían que estaba mal porque hay una persona muerta de por medio pero lo necesitaban, de repente, como si les hubieran leído sus mentes, entró Booth.

Hola a todos - gritó Booth - tenemos un caso. En ese instante todos se aglomeraron alrededor de la plataforma, todos excepto Brennan.

Guau, en serio necesitan vida social.- dijo riendo, después empezó a ver hacía todos lados - ¿Bones? - dijo preocupado al no ver a su "compañera"

Está en el Limbo, probablemente no te oyó - dijio Ángela para calmalo.

Ok, preparen todo, un cuerpo viene en camino, debo ir por Bones. - Booth salió de la plataforma para dirigirse al Limbo, cuando entró no esperaba ver lo que vió, era Bones, su Bones llorando, con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos.

¿Bones? - dijo Booth preocupado - ¿Estás bien? Brennan al oír esto se sobresalto, empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

Booth, no te oí entrar, si estoy perfectamente bien, ¿Tenemos un caso? - dijo para cambiar la conversación.

Booth asintió, fue lo único que atinó hacer al ver que la mujer que amaba desde que la conoció, estaba mal, sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Bueno, andando - dijo Brennan y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta, pero Booth la detuvo.

¿Qué pasa Bones? - Booth estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Brennan sentía como toda su fuerza de voluntad abandonaba su sistema, pero tenía que ser fuerte lo había hecho muy bien por 19 largos años, especialmente estos últimos 5 años, no lo iba a arruinar todo ahora.

Nada, Booth, estoy bien, deja de preocuparte - Booth la conocía de más sabía que mentía pero también sabía que presionandola no conseguiría nada.

Está bien, vamos - dijo dandole paso.

Gracias - fue lo único que dijo Brennan.

El viaje en la SUV fue muy silencioso. Brennan miraba a la ventana con cierta melancolía, Booth no se atrevía a preguntarle otra vez que le pasaba, no quería presionarla demasiado o nunca sabría que era lo que le pasaba, así que decidió no insistir, siempre decide no insistir.

Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen, un terreno baldío con muchos arbustos para esconder cuerpos, Brennan se centro en el trabajo algo que le hacía olvidar. Brennan empezó a identificar el cuerpo, que estaba muy descompuesto.

Mujer caucasica, entre 40 y 45 años, mide aproximadamente 1.65 y 1.67, fractura post-mortem de la muñeca, lleva no menos de 1 año pero eso lo podrá confimar Hodgins, definitivamente homicidio - terminó Brennan.

¿Tú crees Bones? - dijo sarcásticamente Booth, pero se le había olvidado que Brennan no entendía muy bien el sarcasmo.

¿Por qué le pregunta al cuerpo? Pregúntele a la doctora - dijo un técnico que estaba en la escena.

Brennan ignoro esto - Booth a menos que ella se haya apuñalado múltiples veces en el esternón, ella se haya arrastrado sola, rompiéndose la muñeca, estando muerta, hasta aquí, si estoy muy segura de que fue homicidio.

Está bien, lo siento, solo bromeaba, es solo que no está al 100 por ciento, deberías descansar - trató de disculparse pero no le funcionó.

BOOTH, estoy bien, si te hiciera caso cada vez que exageras estaría todo el día en mi casa - dijo Brennan elevando la voz, captando la atención de todos.

Bones, tranquílizate - dijo Booth en tono bajo.

No, siempre me dices que hacer, siempre me sobreproteges, no puedo estar así, ya me canse, lleven todo al Jeffersonian, cuidado con la evidencia, sé lo irresponsables que son, me voy -dijo Brennan quitándose los guantes de goma, empezó a caminar, alejándose del lugar.

Bones - dijo Booth tratando de alcanzarla. - Lo siento. - dijo al técnico. - Ya sabes como son en "esos días"

Ese es un comentario muy sexista - dijo la técnica que recogía los restos.

Si te entiendo - dijo el técnico. Booth solo sonrió y empezó a correr para alcanzar a Bones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus Reviews, son mi inspiración para seguir esta historia. **

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, sino el 5x16 hubiera terminado de otro modo... **

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Tempestad, se puede sentir en el aire**

BONES - gritó Booth para que Brennan se detuviera.

¿QUE? - gritó Brennan molesta.

¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo Booth.

Al laboratorio, tengo trabajo que hacer.

¿En qué te vas? Yo te traje recuerdas - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Tengo piernas Booth, puedo caminar.

¿Y qué crees que te dejaré ir sola por ahí? - dijo sarcásticamente.

NO ERES MI PADRE, ni mi padre me puede decir que hacer o no hacer.

No, pero soy tu compañero y tu amigo - "y el hombre que te ama" pensó - y como amigo no te dejaré ir sola, si me tienes aquí para llevarte.

No, iré sola - a veces Brennan podía ser tan necia.

No, Bones el laboratorio está muy lejos no es seguro, por favor. - dijo Booth poniendo cara de niño bueno.

Está bien - dijo Brennan rendida, definitivamente Booth había descubierto el punto débil de la antropologa: él.

El viaje en la SUV fue silencioso nuevamente, Booth estaba decidido a saber que le pasaba a Bones, quería ayudarla, pero no sabía como, sabía que necesitaba ayuda.

Llegaron al laboratorio, Brennan se fue a la plataforma, el cuerpo ya estaba en la plancha. Brennan se puso a revisarlo con Clark, Hodgins y Cam, entonces vio que la persona con la que necesitaba hablar no estaba ahí.

¿Y Angela? - preguntó Booth.

En su oficina . respondió Hodgins

Booth se dirigió a la oficina de Angela, sí alguien iba a hacer hablar a Brennan esa era Angela. Tocó la puerta de la oficina.

¿Angela? - dijo Booth.

Ya voy, solo estaba ordenando algunas cosas - dijo Angela.

Necesito hablar contigo. - dijo Booth

Ok... - dijo Angela extrañada por la petición de Booth - Es sobre Bones.

¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien? - dijo Angela preocupada por el bienestar de Brennan.

No, es decir si, pero no es lo que crees - se explicó

¿Qué le pasa? - dijo Angela

Anda rara, no es ella misma, hoy en la mañana la encontré llorando en el Limbo, le pregunté que le pasaba y no quiso soltar ni una palabra, después me armó un escandalo por nada.

Ok, hablaré con ella no te preocupes - dijo Angela poniendo una mano en el hombro del agente.

Gracias, Ang - dijo Booth y la abrazó.

Ok... Booth, Booth, no puedo respirar -dijo Angela, Booth la soltó. - Lo siento.

En serio te preocupa. ¿Verdad? - preguntó Angela, Booth solo asintió.

Hablaré con ella, no te preocupes.- dijo Angela tratando de reconfortarlo.

Mientras tanto afuera de la oficina todos observaban la escena. Hodgins que estaba más celoso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, preguntó.

¿Crees que haya algo entre ellos? - Clark solo rodó los ojos.

No, no lo creo. - dijo Cam.

Concuerdo con Cam, ese parecía un abrazo de chicos - dijo Brennan todos voltearon a verla.

¿Disculpa? Me perdí.- dijo Hodgins.

Oh, es que Booth así le llama a nuestros abrazos, dice que soy como un para él - se explicó, al ver las caras de confusión de todos.

¿Y usted le cree? - dijo Clark haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, aún más sorprendidos porque él había roto su regla de oro. Al momento Clark se arrepintió de haberlo dicho y regresó su vista a los huesos.

Si ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? - dijo Brennan confundida.

Bueno... porque Booth no es gay - dijo Hodgins.

¿Quien no es gay? - preguntó Booth.

Tú - dijo Brennan.

WHOA - dijo poniendo sus manos en alto - ¿Por qué salió ese tema?

Los rayos X muestran... - empezó Clark pero Brennan habló. Clark suspiró exasperado.

Hemos visto el abrazo que le diste a Ang, y yo dije que era lo que tú llamabas un abrazo de chicos, después Clark preguntó si te creía, pregunté ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? y Hodgins dijo que no eras gay. - a Booth no necesitaba un cientifico para saber a lo que Hodgins se refería.

Qué bueno, que quedó claro que NO SOY GAY, Brennan es mi compañera - dijo Booth mirando a Hodgins. - ¿Verdad Hodgins?

Como digas, G-man - dijo Hodgins sarcásticamente.

Lo sé Booth, sé que no eres gay, no tienes que explicarmelo, eso quedó muy claro hace mucho -dijo Brennan, todos voltearon a ver a Booth, quien se puso de todos colores. Brennan al ver esto, intentó explicarse.

Me refiero a que sé de la múltiples parejas de Booth, de las abogadas rubias y todo, no que yo tenga conocimiento directo de eso, pero estoy muy segura de las preferencias sexuales de Booth. - Todos compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Clark aprovechó el silencio para hablar.

Los rayos X muestran múltiples fracturas en las costillas, como lo habías señalado la Doctora Brennan, seguramente causadas por un objeto pesado, con forma cilindrica - todos estaban muy atentos a la explicación de Clark que no pudieron notar que Brennan y Booth se miraban directamente a los ojos, con una mueca de dolor y culpa, ambos sabían el porque, Brennan había abierto la herida que aún no había sanado.

Ok, Angela necesito la reconstrucción facial - dijo Brennan y salió rápidamente a su oficina. Todos se sorprendieron por la rápida salida de Brennan, pero después se fueron a trabajar, Angela fue a hacer la reconstrucción y encontrar los registros dentales.

Unas horas después...

Sweetie, tengo la recontrucción y el nombre de la víctima- dijo Angela entrando a la oficina de su mejor amiga.

Gracias Ang. - dijo viendo la información.- Iré por Booth. - se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a irse.

Espera, Bren - dijo Angela - necesito hablar contigo.

**Dejen Reviews, son mi inspiración**

**Gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que me agregaron a las Alerts y como su historia favorita. Este es más corto que los otros, el próximo será más largo.**

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, sino esto estaría en televisión y yo haría ensayos privados con David Boreanaz. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Primeras gotas de lluvia**

¿Qué pasa? - dijo Brennan preocupada por el tono de voz de la artista.

Como empiezo... - Angela pensaba en una manera sutil de preguntarle para evitar que se cerrara - Booth está preocupado, dice que no estás siendo tú y creo que tiene razón.

Si, eso me suena tan ilógico como Booth. - dijo con la vista perdida. - pero él se preocupa demasiado, creo que está preocupado de que ya no confié él. - la mente de Brennan regresó a esa noche en que lo rechazó, aunque era lo mejor para él, no podía atarlo a ella, simplemente no quería hacerlo sufrir, aún el dolía verlo así.

¿Y por qué creería eso? - preguntó Angela.

Por nada, ya sabes como es Booth - respondió Brennan cabisbaja.

Sweetie ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó Angela desesperada.

Nada, Ang, todo está bien, Booth y yo estamos bien, todo está bien. Ahora tenemos un caso que resolver. - dijo Brennan cogiendo su abrigo, se había cerrado nuevamente.

Estoy bien - dijo Brennan y se fue.

Al estar fuera de su oficina, sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, no quería que la vieran así pero Angela la volvió a llamar.

Bren, en informe - Brennan no tuvo otra que regresar, Angela le entregó los papeles a Brennan, no sin darse cuenta de los ojos vidriosos que cargaba Brennan.

Gracias - dijo Brennan y se fue, llamó a Booth, este la fue a recoger.

En la SUV...

Nombre, Stephenie Cole - dijo Brennan quien le leía el informe a Booth - madre soltera, hija adoptada, su esposo murió antes de que adoptara, sin familiares.

¿Hace cuanto estaba desaparecida? - preguntó Booth.

Hace 3 años, su hija la reporto - respondió Brennan.

¿Como se llama la hija? - dijo Booth.

Melinda Cole, recién graduada de la secundaria, 18 años. -. dijo Brennan.

Bueno... veremos que tiene que decir la hija al respecto.

10 minutos después...

Estacionaron cerca de un edificio con apartamentos, estaban bajando de la SUV cuando Brennan preguntó.

¿Le dijiste a Angela sobre mi comportamiento? - dijo ella algo molesta.

Booth empezó a caminar - Si - respondió.

¿Por que? Creí haberte dicho que todo estaba bien - dijo Brennan molesta.

Lo sé pero sé que nada está bien.

Booth todo está bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse. ¿O ya no confías en mí? dijo Brennan, Booth tocó el timbre.

Claro que confió en tí. ¿Cómo puedes pensar lo contrario? Es solo que cuando intentas abrir una ventana y rompes el vidrio, aunque intentes recomponerlo no queda igual - dijo Booth, pensando en la "ventana" que intento abrir con Brennan pero ella la cerró, le cerró su corazón, después de 5 años.

Booth sabes que no soy muy buena con las metaforas. - dijo Brennan.

¿Hola? - se oyó una voz por el altavoz.

Buenas tardes, buscamos a Melinda Cole - dijo Booth.

¿Quién la busca? - preguntó la voz.

FBI. ¿Podemos pasar? - dijo Booth. Un silencio fue lo único que obtuvieron como respuesta.

¿Hola? - dijo Booth.

Si, pasen, una pregunta, ¿Es sobre mi... madre?. - dijo la persona al otro lado con voz quebradiza.

Si - dijo Booth. Un pitido les indico que podían abrir la puerta, subieron las escaleras, cuando estuvieron delante del apartamento, Booth tocó la puerta. A Brennan se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no sabía porque, tal vez la comida el hizo mal.

Una chica abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos color almendra, sus facciones eran marcadas y distintivas, pero a la vez eran delicadas, su nariz era respingada y su cabello ondulado, color castaño, a Booth le pareció conocida, se parecía a alguien, Brennan solo pensaba que no podía ser posible...

**En el próximo capítulo sabrán que le pasa a Brennan, si no lo descubrieron ya, y si lo descubrieron no lo digan.**

**Gracias por leer **

**Dejen Reviews, se le agradece**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a kateloverByB, Pimar, Andie Booth y a karinalive por su reviews, en serio me inspiran a continuar esta historia. **

**Diganme cuantos acertaron el misterio de Brennan, diganme si estaban bien o mal. Gracias. **

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kathy Reichs y a Hart Hartson. **

* * *

**Capitulo IV- La Niebla Empieza a Caer**

Hola, soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth, ella es mi compañera la Dra. Temperance Brennan. - dijo Booth haciendo la típica introducción.

Si, si pasen adelante por favor - dijo Melinda emocionada. Ellos pasaron a lo que parecía una sala.

Lamento el desorden, pongánse cómodos. - Los tres se sentaron, Booth y Brennan en el sofá y Melinda en una silla.

¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Quieren algo de beber? - dijo Melinda.

No, gracias - dijo Booth.

Está bien.¿La encontraron? - dijo Melinda claramente emocionada.

Si - dijio Booth en tono triste.

¿Cuando podré verla? -al parecer no había notado el tono de Booth.

No creo que sea una buena idea

¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo?

Ella... ha fallecido. - dijo Booth.

¿Qué? No, no, no puede ser - dijo Melinda desesperada.- ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, ni supe su nombre.

¿Espera? ¿Como no la conociste? - dijo Booth confundido.

Brennan, ella nunca había podido leer entre líneas pero esto lo entendió muy bien. - Creo que pensó que veníamos por su madre biológica, Booth - susurró Brennan, era lo primero que había dicho desde que entraron.

OH... creo que ha habido una confusión - dijo Booth - encontramos a tu madre adoptiva, Stephanie Cole.

¿En serio? - Melinda soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo. -Lo siento, he estado buscando a mi madre biológica, incluso le pedí a un amigo que trabaja en el FBI que la buscara. ¿Donde la encontraron?

En un terreno baldío en la ciudad. - dijo Booth.

¿La asesinaron?

Booth asintió - Lo siento - Calleron algunas lágrimas de los ojos de Melinda. Empezó a temblar, Brennan se acercó y la abrazó.

Shh... todo va a estar bien - dijo Brennan.

Booth estaba catatónico, había visto actuar a Brennan así con niños, no con adultos, menos desconocidos, cuando salió de la confusión preguntó - ¿Sabes de alguien que quisiera dañar a tu madre?

Melinda respiró profundamente - El estúpido de su novio, siempre le robaba las cosas cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

Ok ¿Como se llamaba? - dijo Brennan en tono dulce.

Aaron Smith

¿Alguien más? - dijo Booth.

La ex-novia de él, Jessica Stuart, siempre odio a mi madre por que decía que le había quitado al amor de su vida, no sé porque no se quedó con ella eran tal para cual. - respondió Melinda.

Gracias, será de mucha ayuda, lo encontraremos y te prometo que se pudrirá en la cárcel - dijo Booth.

Gracias a usted, agente. - dijo limpiandose las lágrimas, se separó de Brennan, suspiró profundamente. - Vaya cumpleños - susurró.

Brennan dejó de respirar. - ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

Si - respondió Melinda - cumplo 19

Brennan sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo, su secreto, él que no había dicho a nadie, estaba frente a sus ojos, la razón por la cual había llorado por 19 años, estaba ahí, convertida en una mujer, la última vez que la vio era tan pequeña que cabía en sus brazos.

Bien, esta es mi tarjeta por sí necesitas algo - dijo Booth entregando la tarjeta - te mantendremos informada.

Gracias Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan. - Ambos asintieron, Brennan salió distraída, absorta del mundo que la rodeaba. Llegaron a la calle, Booth detuvo a Brennan.

¿Bones? ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que salimos has estado distraída.- dijo Booth sosteniendola por los hombros, ella seguía absorta con los ojos vidriosos, un cúmulo de emociones era lo que Brennan tenía, todo coincidía el parecido genetico, tenía sus facciones, su color de piel pero... sus ojos, sus ojos la delataban eran idénticos a los de su padre, la fecha de cumpleaños, era adoptada, no había duda, era evidente que era su hija, ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que se tan pequeño? En otras circunstancias hubiera pensado en lo ilógico que era eso, pero ahora no había lugar para la lógica, Brennan sintió como dos cálidas manos se posaban en sus mejillas.

¿Bones? responde, me estás asustando. - dijo un Booth muy preocupado.

Booth... - susurró Brennan.

Si, aquí estoy - dijo él.

No me siento muy bien - fue lo último que dijo Brennan antes de que se desplomara, inconsiente, por supuesto Booth detuvo su caída, evitando que se diera de bruces en el pavimento.

¿Bones? responde ¿Brennan? despierta, Temperance... - pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, estaba en otro lado... muy cerca de su pasado.

**Gracias por su apoyo**

**Dejen Reviews, se les agradece**


	5. Chapter 5

**Por favor no me odien, gracias por sus reviews **

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a Kathy Reichs y a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y FOX**

* * *

**Capítulo V - La Tormenta se Desata**

Temperance Brennan la mujer fuerte, inteligente, lógica que conocen no era la misma hace 20 años, no, hace 20 años era Tempy, una ñiña inteligente pero a la vez ingenua, hace 20 años era como todos los demás, obviando su elevado IQ, ella creía en el amor, era modesta, hacía bromas, hace 20 años eso cambio, algo que le sucedió le cambio la vida para siempre afectando su personalidad y la visión del amor para siempre.

Tranquila, nada va a pasarte. - dijo él, conduciendo a Tempy a la habitación.

Pero Seth, no podemos, soy adoptada y menor de edad - dijo Tempy, tratando de entrar en razón.

Si, lo sé pero yo te amo - dijo rozando su mejilla - y quiero estar contigo para siempre - dijo Seth con una sonrisa encantadora. Tempy le devolvió la sonrisa, entraron a la habitación y...

Una voz se oyó en el fondo, entre las sirenas, debía ser una ambulancia. ¿Bones? Me oyes. - dijo una voz. Booth..- susurró Brennan. Si, aquí estoy... - los parpados se le empezaron a poner pesados. No, no Temperance, quédate conmigo.- todo se volvió a poner oscuro.

Seth tenemos un problema - dijo Tempy a Seth.

¿Qué pasa? - dijo agarrando su mano.

Yo... yo.. estoy.. embarazada - dijo Tempy avergonzada. Al instante Seth le soltó la mano. No, no... - dijo Seth enterrando su cabeza en sus manos - no, NO - seguía repitiendo. - no es mío - dijo finalmente.

¿Como? Claro que es tuyo, eres el único con el que he tenido relaciones - dijo Tempy.

No, no es mío, mis padres no te creerán, eres adoptada, no hay forma de probar que ese niño es mío.

Pero.... dijiste que me amabas, que ibas a estar conmigo para siempre.

Era solo para llevarte a la cama, en serio creíste que yo iba a quedarme contigo, claro que no tengo una beca de futbol, no iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo con una niña adoptada - dijo Seth y se fue. Tempy se quedó llorando sola en su habitación... ese día fue el día, el día en que Tempy no fue más Tempy, ese día se convirtió en Temperance Brennan.

¿Bones? ¿Estás bien? - dijo Booth.

Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Brennan.

Booth estaba a punto de hablar cuando el doctor entró.

Buenas tardes - dijo el doctor.

Buenas tardes - respondieron al unísono.

Veamos, Señorita Brennan, su desmayo fue provocado por el estrés combinado con una emoción fuerte.

¿Eso fue todo? - dijo Booth.

Señor, eso no puede tomarse a la ligera, puede causar problemas crónicos más adelante.

Lo siento, es solo que... lo siento - dijo Booth.

Entiendo, está preocupado, sé como es cuando uno ama a alguien, lo mejor que puede hacer es descansar - dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. - Ahora con su permiso - dijo el doctor. Nosotros no... gracias doctor - dijo Booth. - Es parte del trabajo - dijo el doctor y salió de la habitación.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Booth lo rompió.

Ok... Bones he sido paciente, te he dejado tu espacio pero esto te esta matando.

No seas exagerado, ha sido el estrés, es común considerando la vida que llevo. - dijo Brennan para apaciguar las cosas.

No, no,.no esto no te había pasado antes, además fue causado por una emoción fuerte. ¿Que pasa? Puedes confiar en mí

Booth, es solo que... - Brennan dudo - no... puedo decirtelo.

¿Por qué? puedo ayudarte cualquier problema que tengas, lo puedo solucionar - dijo Booth sentandose en la cama, tomando la mano de Brennan.

No puedes cambiar el pasado - fue lo único que salió de la boca de Brennan.

Booth asintió con una mueca de dolor - Ya veo, fui un tonto, te creía al pensar que todo estaría como antes.

No Booth, todo está bien, por favor - dijo suplicante, no le gustaba como la miraba, otra vez así, con dolor en su rostro, tan triste.

Entonces ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Booth, no puedo, por favor entiende. - dijo Brennan.

Claro que entiendo, entiendo que tu nunca vas a cambiar, me cansé, me cansé de querer protegerte, me cansé de luchar por ti, me cansé de cuidarte, me casé de todo - dijo Booth levantandose de la cama.

Brennan no podía creer lo que oía, su corazón le decía que le explicará, que le contara, que él podría ayudarla, pero la razón le decía que no, que era demasiado arriesgado, que había guardado ese secreto tanto tiempo que decirlo ahora sería realmente estúpido, como muchas otras veces ganó la razón. - Nadie te lo pidió - dijo Brennan medio enojada, medio dolida.

¿Sabes qué? Renunció, solo terminamos este caso y me largo - dijo Booth enojado. Brennan cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

Bien, ve, renuncia. ¿Quién está huyendo ahora? - gritó Brennan.

Bueno... ya sabes lo que dicen más vale de aquí huyó un cobarde que aquí murió un valiente, pero en esa materia tú eres experta. - Booth nunca se había considerado un cobarde, nunca había sido cobarrde en su vida, pero está vez no podía ser valiente, no podía quedarse, simplemente no podía.

Está bien, será nuestro último caso, lo espero en el laboratorio Agente Booth. - dijo Brennan en un tono frío.

Ok, este será nuestro último caso - Booth vacilo en lo que iba a decir - Doctora Brennan. - esas palabras se sentían como fuego en su boca pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Salió de la habitación muy enojado, Brennan se quedó en la cama, no soltó ni una lágrima.

Horas después le dieron el alta fue a su casa y se metió a la cama, Brennan no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, así como Booth tampoco pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

**Dejen Reviews se les agradece**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento muchisimo el retraso, primero los examenes, después se me fue el internet... fue una semana de locos pero ya volví, no me quedó tan bien pero espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews, ustedes me dan el ánimo de sentarme en la PC y escribir hasta más no poder. **

**Actualizare pronto, lo prometo, quedan pocos caps, comentarios, sugerencias, no duden en decirme. **

**Disclaimer: Como ya saben Bones no me pertenece, sino el final de temporada hubiera sido muy... distinto. **

* * *

**Capitulo VI - El Centro no es más el Centro**

Llegaron al trabajo, por separado, Brennan se metió a su oficina, Booth a la suya, no se vieron en todo el día, Booth no pasó por el Jeffersonian con una tonta excusa para ver a Brennan, tampoco Brennan hizo alguna pregunta sobre él y evadia cualquier conversación que tuviera que ver con él, Booth tampoco se quedaba atrás, estaba distraído y remataba con cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino, ambos estaban mal pero también eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo.

Pasado mediodía Angela llamó a Booth para que llegara al Jeffersonian, el arma homicida y la escena del crimen estaban listas, también le había preocupado no ver a Booth pasar por ahí, pero esto no se lo dijo.

Booth llegó, todos estaban esperando enfrente del Angelator.

Hola - dijo Booth sin mucho ánimo.

Hola, Booth ¿Por qué no habíamos visto al sexy agente del FBI? - preguntó Angela.

¿Dijiste algo sobre la escena del crimen? - preguntó Booth para cambiar la conversación. Todos se vieron con cara de ¿Qué le pasa a Booth?

Si, aquí esta - Una imagen apareció en el Angelator, un tubo de plomería. Angela empezó a hablar - al parecer este tubo cayó encima de la víctima encima, causandole las fracturas, pero sobrevivió con varias de estás, ahora, el cuchillo - la imagen de un cuchillo apareció en el Angelator. - la parecer esta fue el arma homicida, tenía una hoja muy filosa y... he visto este cuchillo muchas veces, lo usan para cortar la cane en las abarroterías, en cuanto a el atacante cuando vio que ella no moría, se acercó y la acuchillo haciendo que se dañaran varios órganos, cuando estuvo muerta, la jaló de ambas muñecas y la arrastró hasta el terreno baldio. - todos miraban la escena que reproducía en el Angelator. - el atacante debía medir aproximandamente 1.68 metros para que las heridas fueran hechas en ese ángulo, y por la forma en que la arrastró pesar entre 110 y 120 libras. - terminó Angela.

Esto es un gran avance. - dijo Booth.

¿Por que? - preguntó Angela.

Él ex-novio de la víctima mide lo que tu dices, tal vez hace tres años pesaba, 110 libras.. - se explicó.

Booth, la víctima murió hace un año - dijo Hodgins - Lo sabrías si hubieras venido hoy en la mañana - replicó.

Pero... ¿Como? Desapareció hace 3 años... - dijo Booth pero fue interrumpido por Brennan. - La abandonó - todos se quedaron en silencio al oír la afirmación de Brennan, todos sabían por lo que ella había pasado cuando sus padres la abandornaron... para Brennan, veía como la historia se repetía, le dolía en el alma ver que su hija, sufrió lo mismo que ella.

Entonces ¿qué haremos? - preguntó Brennan, rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

Iré a interrogar a los sopechosos, tal vez les puedo sacar algo. - dijo Booth dispuesto a irse.

¿La Dra. Brennan no irá contigo? - preguntó Cam

No, apuesto que la Dr. Brennan prefiere quedarse aquí. - dijo en tono de broma.

Sí, prefiero quedarme aquí, donde soy útil ¿Verdad Agente Booth? - dijo Brennan - El Agente puede encontrar la sala de interrogatorios sin mi ayuda.

Sí, sin tantas explicaciones lógicas y dificiles de comprender, ¿Quien no podría encontrarla?

Claro, me disculpo por eso se me olvidaba que para alguien sin cerebro, sería dificil de comprender.

Al menos tengo un alma. - murmuró Booth, al mismo tiempo en que las palabras salían de su boca él ya se estaba arrepintiendo de decirlas, Brennan no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en la espalda, y aunque era imposible que así fuera, así se sentía.

Brennan yo... - empezó Booth pero Brennan lo cortó. Dra. Brennan para usted, ahorrese sus comentarios, ya dijo suficiente. - Booth se sintió la peor persona del mundo, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, se dejó llevar por el calor de la discusión, él no pensaba eso, sabía mejor que nadie que eso no era cierto, sin embargo, lo había dicho, y aunque se arrepintiera, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Ahora si no le importa iré a revisar las pruebas - Brennan se marchó y Booth se fue antes que le dijieran algo.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio por el intercambio de palabras que presenciaron entre Booth y Brennan, había visto discusiones, muchas, pero esto era diferente... muy malo.

¿Qué diablos fue eso? - Fue lo que salió de la boca de Angela, nadie dijo nada, Angela salió disparada hacía la plataforma donde estaba Brennan.

Brennan - gritó - Me vas a decir que pasa entre tú y Booth y me lo vas a decir ahora. - Brennan iba a decir algo pero Angela la cortó. - Y no me digas nada porque eso no fue nada, eso fue un pelea, no una discusión.

Angela... yo... es solo que no estamos bien, es todo. - explicó Brennan.

¿Que paso? - preguntó Angela compasiva.

No puedo decirte, pero te digo que me odia, lo voy a perder - dijo Brennan con los ojos empañados.

No Sweetie, no, verás que todo se arreglará. - dijo Angela abrazando a Brennan.

NO, esta vez es direrente, no se arreglará, así que... - Brennan estaba apuntó de decirle que Booth renunciaría pero conociendo a Angela haría lo imposible para que él no se fuera. - Hay trabajo que hacer - dijo Brennan volviendo a revisar los huesos. Angela se alejó de la plataforma. Brennan no quería que Booth se fuera, pero parte de élla quería que se fuera, sería lo mejor, se involucró demasiado con él, es mejor así.

**Se les agradece, dejan Reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por sus reviews, prometo contestarlos en cuanto termine el fic, gracias de verdad, me han apoyado mucho... aqúi les dejo la continuación. **

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben Bones no me pertenece y por eso les traigo a Emily Deschanel y David Boreanaz para confirmarlo. **

**David Boreanaz: Bones no le pertenece a Aimee, pero...**

**Emily Deschanel: Pero si su loca imaginación. **

**David Boreanaz: Esa era mi línea. **

**Emily Deschanel: No te iba a quedar tan bien como a mí. **

**David Boreanaz: ¿Ves? Por eso te eligieron para hacer el papel de Huesos... siempre tan modesta. **

**Emily Deschanel: LO SÉ y tú eres tan sarcástico, igual que Booth... fuimos hechos para este papel. **

**David Boreanaz: Somos Booth y Huesos, digo... solo en TV... nosotros no estamos enamorados... ni nada de eso. (ríe nervioso) **

**Emily Deschanel: No, nada que ver... yo enamorada de él. (ríe nerviosa) (momento incómodo) Creo que es hora de leer el fic... **

**David Boreanaz: Estoy de acuerdo. A darle. **

**Sé que le di muchas vueltas pero es que no pude resistirme... ahora si el fic... luces... cámara... acción. **

* * *

**Capítulo VII - Dentro de la Tormenta**

Booth interrogo a los sospechosos, primero la ex-novia del ex-novio, para Booth ella no pudo haber sido, era de todo menos asesina, el siguiente era el ex-novio, él a pesar de ser un profesional, con porte de caballero, reconoció el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo, pertenecía o pertenece a una banda de delincuentes.

Así que señor Smith ¿sabe porque está aquí? - comenzó Booth.

Sí, lo sé, golpeas a tu jefe y todo el FBI se involucra en ello.

Booth bufó - No, no es por eso, lo tomaré en cuenta, está aquí porque es sospechoso de homicidio.

¿Qué? ¿Por que? No he matado a nadie. - dijo Aaron alterado.

Creía que pertenecia a un grupo de delincuentes - dijo Booth

Sí, pertencí, ahora ya no, pero nunca maté a nadie.

Entonces, expliqué ¿por que su novia Stephanie desapareció? - retó Booth.

No lo sé, solo me dijo que alguien la amenazó, yo le dije que la protegería y días después desapareció.

Conveniente, alguien la amenazó... ¿Está seguro que no fue usted?

No, estoy seguro... me dijo que alguien había amenzado a su hija, lo juro.

Booth asintió. - Me disculpa - Salió de la sala, entro a la sala anexa, detrás del espejo de cristal. - Sweets se supone que te traje para que ayudes - dijo Booth.

Lo sé, pero nunca esuchas lo que digo, así que ahora me dediqué solo a analizar las expresiones faciales del sujeto.

¿Y que te dice las "expresiones faciales"? - dijo Booth haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Que dice la verdad

¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Booth - Muy seguro - dijo Sweets.

Tendré que dejarlo ir, no hay nada para retenerlo aquí.

Booth lo dejó ir, se fue directo a su oficina, no sabía que hacer, que hacer con el caso, con Brennan, con todo... estaba confundido, alguien tocó su puerta.

Agente Booth - dijo una señora, morena, de tez blanca, como de unos 50 años.

Sí, pase adelante.

Tengo entendido que usted investiga el asesinato de mi amiga, Stephanie Cole - dijo la señora.

¿Tiene alguna información? - preguntó Booth.

Sí, hace tres años, le llegó una carta a mi amiga, la amenzaban a ella y a Melinda.

Por favor tome asiento - dijo Booth haciendo que la señora se sentara.

Se que le parecerá asi pero ella no es un monstruo.- dijo la señora - No creo eso, en lo absoluto. - dijo Booth, era la verdad, no lo creía.

Ella tuvo que abandonara a Melinda... para protegerla, ella no quería que nada le pasará, así que tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida. - dijo la señora entre lágrimas.

Lo sé, lo sé. - dijo Booth compasivo.

Aquí tengo la carta. - dijo la señora sacando de su bolso una carta. Se la dio a Booth. - Gracias Agente, espero que encuentren al desgraciado que le hizo eso... - dijo ella limpiandose la lágrimas.

Lo haremos - dijo Booth, la señora se dirigió a la salida. - Solo no le digan a Mel que ella la abandonó, no le haría nada bien. - y salió de la oficina. Booth se levantó de la silla, dio unas cuantas vueltas en la oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, debatiendose entre ir al Jeffersonian a hablar con Brennan para resolver las cosas, sabía que el caso se estaba volviendo demasiado personal... lo iba a necesitar, o hacer como que si nada paso y seguir adelante con sus planes de renuncia. Tomó la decisión de apoyarla mientras el caso seguía pero iría a hablar con Cullen para renunciar.

Mientras tanto en el Jeffersonian...

Brennan trabajaba arduamente para resolver el caso, quería resolver el asesinato por Melinda. Por su hija, había hecho la prueba, había tomado ADN de ella de su apartamento, un pañuelo tirado en el piso, lo había comparado el ADN de ella con el suyo, Positivo.

Estaba en su oficina, sumida en su mundo que no notó cuando alguien apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Doctora Brennan... - dijo una voz que la sorprendió.

Melinda ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo Brennan.

Tengo... creo que... Quiero preguntarle algo... - dijo Melinda timidamente.

Melinda... sabes que no puedo decirte nada relacionado con el caso. - Melinda dejó su bolso, en el escritorio de Brennan.

Lo sé, pero no era eso... quería saber... espero no le parezca que me aprovechó de la situación... pero ¿Podría aplicar para un internado? Estoy estudiando antropología forense... quisiera estar en una institución respetable como lo es el Jeffersonian. - Brennan no pudo más que sonreir, se parecía a ella, no había duda era su hija, pero tenerla tan cerca... era muy riesgoso.

Está bien, mandame la solicitud y veremos que podemos hacer. - dijo Brennan sonriente.

Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias... siempre ha sido mi sueño trabajar aquí, espero trabajar junto a usted... junto a la Doctora Temperance Brennan. - dijo Melinda y la abrazó, después se retractó. - Lo siento, eso estuvo fuera de línea... nunca me he comportado así.

Está bien... no importa. - dijo Brennan, ella también había disfrutado ese abrazo, más de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir, el sentimiento maternal estaba fluyendo aunque ella lo negara.

Gracias, en cuanto el caso... ¿ha habido avance?... sé que no pueden decirme nada pero... sólo digame si o no. - dijo Melinda, Brennan al ver lo persuasiva que podía ser... terminó asintiendo.

Gracias, Doctora Brennan. - salió de la oficina. Brennan notó que había olvidado su bolso.

Melinda. - gritó Brennan pero no la escuchó, la bolsa de seguro le serviría, en este momento tal vez estaría cruzando la puerta de salida del laboratorio, no sería difícil alcanzarla. Brennan tomó el bolso y se dirigió a la salida, en ese momento no imagino lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

**Dejen Reviews, son mi inspiración **

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado **

**Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola otra vez... gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, gracias. Sé que dije que faltaba poco, pero decidi alargarlo un poco más... **

**Disclaimer: Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, todos los saben BONES no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo VIII - Amigos, sobre Todas las Cosas.**

_Brennan tomó el bolso y se dirigió a la salida, en ese momento no imagino lo que estaba a punto de suceder... _

Cuando la alcanzó, lo hizo en el húmedo y oscuro estacionamiento. - Melinda - gritó Brennan. Ella volteó. - Olvidaste tu bolso.

Oh, que descuidada soy, si no tuviera la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, seguro la dejaría olvidada. - exclamó.

Eso sería imposible, los huesos unen la cabeza al resto del cuerpo, sin ella es imposible vivir, por lo tanto no puedes dejarla olvidada. - dijo Brennan. Melinda estaba a punto de decir algo pero una camioneta negra apareció , se acercó a ellas a toda velocidad, abrieron la puerta corrediza, salieron dos hombre de ella y tomaron a Melinda, ella empezó a forcejear con ellos, pero eran demasiado grandes, Brennan trató de salvar a Melinda, consiguió golpear a uno, él la tomó por el cuello pero con una certera patada al estómago lo inmovilizó, fue tras el otro, Melinda luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, eso mantenía distraído a el atacante, Brennan estaba a punto de pegarle cuando sintió un metal frió pegado a su sien.

Como te muevas, te mató. - la voz era muy conocida, bastante, muy dificil de olvidar.

¿Que haces? - dijo Brennan, tenía miedo, sabía de lo que era capaz, pero no iba a dejar que lo notara.

Lo que prometí, vengarme. - su voz era fría, descarada.

Dejala a ella, soy yo a la que quieres. - trató de razonar con él.

A no, por ella mi vida se destruyó, fue tu culpa también... ahora mi venganza será matarlas a las dos, entra a la camioneta. - Brennan se dio la vuelta y pateó la pistola al suelo, trató de alcanzarla pero alguien la agarró por detrás, una mujer. Pudo ver como metian a Melinda a la ó de darle un codazo a la mujer que la sostenía pero esquivaba todos sus golpes.

El hombre agarró la pistorla y apuntó hacía Brennan. - Sabes, volveré después por ti, primero verás como mató a tu hija.

Dejala, Victoria. - Pero Seth... - No discutas. - Victoria golpeó a Brennan en el vientre, lo que hizo que se doblegara de dolor, ambos aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar, pero Brennan no cayó al suelo, seguió a Seth y lo atacó, él logró apartarla y le disparó en el hombro, Brennan tocó la herida, estaba sangrando, cayó sobre una columna.

Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo. - Se metió a la camioneta, y salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, mientras Melinda luchaba por su vida, pero ya la había atado, y le taparon la boca.

Brennan estaba muy débil, trató de levantarse pero pudo, había olvidado su bolso, no tenía celular, solo le quedaba esperar a que alguien la encontara, la herida seguía sangrando... iba a morir, era lo que se decía, todo se fue poniendo oscuro, ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse vencer pero... no pudo, terminó cerrando los ojos.

En ese momento Angela buscaba a su amiga, iba a ir a tomar unos tragos con ella pero no la encontró en su oficina, no estaba en el Jeffersonian, no estaba con Booth, eso solo lo supuso, decidió ir a ver al estacionamiento para verificar si estaba su coche, cuando llegó pudo ver que efectivamente el coche seguía ahí, oyó un ruido, nada importante una gota que cayó al suelo de las grandes tuberías, pero hizo que voltera, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una imagen que le encogió el corazón, su amiga, su hermana, tirada en el piso, desangrandose, corrió hacía ella.

Brennan - gritó Angela. Cuando llegó hacía ella, comprobó su pulso, era débil, llamó a la ambulancia primero... cuando terminó, hizo la segunda llamada más importante.

Edificio del FBI. Hoover.

Director Cullen, me gustaría hablar con usted. - dijo Booth muy serio.

¿Qué pasa Booth? - dijo Cullen extrañado por la repentina seriedad de Booth.

Bueno... he estado pensando... - El celular de Booth empezó a sonar. - Lo siento, permitame solo un momento. - dijo y sacó su celular.

Booth POV´s

¿Quien estará llamando? Estoy a punto de decirle a mi jefe que renunciaré y me llaman. Es Ángela, me preguntó que querrá. - Angela, cualquier cosa que ocurra puede esperar unos minutos... - respondí. En el momento en que respondí, Angela empezó a gritar, totalmente alterada.

BOOTH NO ME INTERESA QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO ENTRE TÚ Y BRENNAN, QUIERO QUE TRAIGAS TU TRASERO FEDERAL AQUÍ, LE ACABAN DE DISPARAR Y TÚ VAS A ESTAR AHÍ PARA AYUDARLA. ¿ENTENDIDO?- Yo me quedé totalmente paralizado, ¿Como que le han disparado, no, no puede morir, ella no, debí haber estado ahí. - ¿Que tan grave es? - fue lo que salió de mi boca. - Está inconsiente y su pulso está bajando, VEN RAPIDO. - Colgué, mi mundo se vino abajo, no Bones no puede morir, no.

Booth ¿Que pasa? - dijo Cullen, quien me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Si, estaba pensando... - dudé por un segundo, tenía que estar con ella. - que debería darme un aumento, aunque es una idea estúpida, ganó muy bien, gracias por su tiempo. Debo irme. - Salí por de la oficina, dejando a Cullen con la boca abierta... ahora solo importaba estar ahí para ella, no puedo renunciar en un momento así, no lo haré, somos amigos a pesar de todo y la amo sobre todas las cosas.

Fin Booth POV´s

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento, la ambulancia llegó, Brennan estaba grave, Angela fue con ella en la ambulancia, llamó a todos diciendoles lo ocurrido y el hospital en que estarían, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para llegar ahí, Booth conducía como loco para poder llegar al hospital, todo se estaba viniendo a pedazos... nada era como debía de ser.

**Se les agradencen sus reviews **

**Continuara... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo, traigo un nuevo episodio, recién salido del horno, gracias por sus reviews**

**Ahora me voy porque mi hermano ya me esta pidiendo la compu, besos**

**Disclaimer: BONES no me pertenece. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo IX - Cuando los Corazones se Rompen**

Booth entró como loco a la sala de espera, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, todos estaban ahí. Booth se acercó a ellos y preguntó:

¿Como está Bones? - Angela se levantó de su asiento.

AHORA SI LA LLAMAS BONES, ESTA MAÑANA ERA LA DRA. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN. ¿NO? - gritó desesperada.

LO SÉ, MALDICIÓN, LO SÉ, SÉ QUE DEBÍ HABER ESTADO AHÍ PARA ELLA. - gritó Booth.

No... Booth, no es tu culpa, es sólo que... le acaban de disparar a mi mejor amiga... - trató de disculparse.

¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? Crees que es fácil para mí ver que la mujer que... - todos miraron expectantes a Booth. - Ver que la mujer que amo está muriendo - Booth cayó rendido en una asiento.

Booth, lo siento, no debí decir eso... soy una tonta, sé que no es fácil para nadie. - dijo Angela y puso su mano en la espalda de Booth, Hodgins se acercó a ellos y tomó la mano de Angela, Cam también se acercó se recostó en el hombro de Booth - Sé fuerte, Seeley, va a salir de está, es una mujer fuerte.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Dos hombres bajaban a una muchacha de una camioneta, tenía la boca y los ojos tapados, entraron a una casa, la bajaron al sótano, la ataron de manos y pies, le quitaron las vendas. Cuando ella pudo hablar, gritó:

¿QUIENES SON? - todo estaban oscuro, de repente una luz la encandilo, estuvo varios segundos sin distinguir figuras.

Hola, Melinda. - dijo una voz fría, que le heló el cuerpo.

¿Quien eres? - preguntó, empezaba a recuperar la visión, vio a un hombre de mas o menos 40 años y una mujer que no pasaba de los 30.

No importa quien soy, sino lo que no soy - dijo con una sonrisa maligna - y no soy una persona piadosa.

¿Qué quieres de mí? - preguntó, tenía miedo pero no iba a demostrarlo.

Bueno... venganza. - dijo él - Pero yo ni te conozco, no te he hecho nada.

Sí, me arruinaste la vida, tú y tu madre - dijo él.

Pero... ¿Como? Mi madre no te conocía y si lo hizo, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. - dijo desesperada.

No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? - dijo con una risa malevola - No habló de tu madre adoptiva, habló de la otra, la que te abandono. - dijo él.

¿Que te hizo ella? Ella me abandonó, no es posible... yo... ¿Por qué quieres vengarte?

Por haberte traído al mundo, ahora me las va a pagar, me vengaré de ella a tráves de ti. - dijo descaradamente.

Pero ella no sabe donde estoy, no sé quien es, no tengo idea donde está.

Creéme, ella está muy consiente que existes, te buscará y cuando lo haga, me vengaré... eso claro, si no la mate ya. - Esto último hizo dudar a Melinda, como que si no la mato ya... a no ser...

Mi madre... ¿Quién es mi madre? - preguntó.

A ¿no lo sabes? - dijo sarcasticamente. - Alguien que acabas de conocer, la única que ha arriegado su vida por ti, a parte de tu madre adoptiva, ¿Sabes? ella te abandono también, pasaron tres años antes de que la encontrará, y cuando lo hice, no me dijo donde estabas, así que... tuve que matarla.

La mente de Melinda empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, ahora todo encajaba. - MALDITO, DESGRACIADO, LAS MATASTE, TE ODIO. - él rió descaradamente

¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tu padre? No me importa si me odias. - dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección a la puerta. Apagó la luz, dejando a Melinda sola en la oscuridad. Mientras Seth subía las escaleras murmuró. - Aunque... puede que sea verdad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí vengo con otro cap, gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews... en serio, gracias por su apoyo. **

**Disclaimer: BONES le pertenece a Fox, a HH y a Kathy Reichs. **

* * *

**Capitulo X - Para que son los Amigos**

Las horas más críticas ya habían pasado, Brennan aún no despertaba, el doctor dijo que había entrado en hipotermia en la operación, quizás había daño cerebral, y había la mínima probabilidad de que no despertara, la habían trasladado de cuarto, y todos estaban con ella, especialmente Booth, que estaban sentado, sosteniendole la mano. Él sintió que la naturaleza lo llamaba, así que tuvo que ir al baño, Angela se sentó en la silla que Booth ocupaba, le sostuvo la mano a su mejor amiga y susurró:

Bren, tienes que salir de esta, no sé como podría seguir sin ti, y yo sé de alguien que, si tu mueres, él se va contigo. - La mano de Brennan empezó a moverse, estaba empezando a despertar.

Brennan, estoy aquí. - dijo sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, todos al ver que la doctora despertaba se acercaron, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para verla abrir los ojos.

Angela... - dijo despertando. - ¿Dónde estoy?

En el hopital, Sweetie, despertaste. - dijo una conmovida Angela, por un momento pensó que no la vería despertar.

¿Qué me pasó? - preguntó Brennan.

Te dispararon, pero ahora estás bien no tienes de que preocuparte. - Angela sonrió, Hodgins se acercó a la cama - Me alegra verla de nuevo, Doctora B.

¿Quien me dispar... - Los recuerdos empezaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza, bolso, estacionamiento, Melinda, auto, hombres, pistola, Seth, disparó... en ese momento lo único que le importó a Brennan era Melinda, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, no podía dejarla así, debía irse. Intentó levantarse.

No, Doctora Brennan, debe descansar. - dijo Cam, tratando de evitar que se levantará de la cama.

NO, debo de ir por ella. - dijo Brennan.

¿Por quien, Sweetie? - preguntó Angela, quien también evitaba que se levantara de la cama.

Por Melinda, la secuestraron... debo irme.

Tranquila... - dijo Angela - ¿Donde está Booth? Necesito su ayuda... - Otro recuerdo atravesó la mente de Brennan, la pelea con él... lo había arruinado todo, dejó de luchar por salir de la cama, se quedó sentada a la orilla de está, quería llorar pero no iba a hacerlo. De repente, lo vio... ahí parado en el umbral de la puerta... sonriendo.

Booth... - susurró. Booth se acercó a la cama, quería abrazarla pero no se atrevía.

Despertaste - dijo, se sentó junto a ella, Brennan lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Booth, lo siento tanto, siento no haber confiado en ti, siento todo lo que te cause... - Booth la abrazó con todas sus ganas.

Shh... todo estará bien... estoy aquí... te tengo y no dejaré que nadie te lastime. - Brennan se separó un poco. - No es por mi, por quien estoy preocupada. - Booth le vio con cara de confusión.

Booth, si te lo hubiera dicho nada hubiera pasado... - Brennan no se arrepentía de nada, pero en estos momentos, no había nada más que deseara en el mundo que haberle dicho a él la verdad. - Bones, hiciste lo que creíste lógico y... - trató de razonar - Al diablo con la lógica... - Todo se sorprendieron, no creyeron que llegaría el día en el que la mismisima Brennan mandara la infierno la lógica.

Lo que no te podía decir era... que... tengo una hija. - dijo Brennan. - y mi hija... es Melinda. Todos se quedaron callados.

Digan algo por favor. - Dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Brennan, se las limpio rápidamente.. - Bones... está bien. - dijo Booth tomando su mano.

Yo... lo oculté... porque... su padre juro vengarse de mí, los pondría en peligro a todos, yo lo delate, en esa época era menor de edad y él tenía 20 años, cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada y preguntaron quien era el pardre... yo... - un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, Angela tomó su otra mano. - Yo dije que era de él, se lo llevaron a la carcel... juró que me encontraría y se vengaría... nos mataría a ambas. - Todos se miraban soprendidos antes semejante revelación.

Por eso la di en adopción, estaría en peligro, además no le podía ofrecer nada... por eso no quería tener hijos... sentía que era como estarla traicionando... - dijo Brennan. - Recuerdo la primero y única vez que la tuve en brazos, era tan frágil, tan hermosa... - las lágrimas caían despreocupadas por el rostro de Brennan. - Booth la abrazó - La vamos a encontrar te lo prometo.

Mientras tanto...

Melinda estaba en esa habitación fría, llorando en el suelo...

Melinda POVs

Debía haberlo notado, es decir, la estrutura osea... pero como... debo admitir que fantasee algunas veces con la posibilidad de que Temperance Brenna fuera mi madre... es decir es mi heroina desde los 15 años... no es que no quisiera a mi madre, la amaba, sólo... no había nadie a quien admirara más... creí que sería la madre ideal, y cuando mi madre desapareció decidí que sería Antropologa Forense, me apasionaba el descubrimiento, la puerta se está abriendo...

Ten tu comida - dijo la chica peliroja.

¿Como te llamas? - Le pregunté.

Victoria - Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

¿Por que lo ayudas?

NO te importa - gritó.

Lo siento... solo trato de entender porque alguien como tú, ayudaría a alguien como él. - dije con asco.

NO vuelvas a decir eso... ese hombre es todo para mí, si lo vuelves a ofender o siquiera a mencionarlo, te juro que te mato aquí mismo y nadie vendrá a limpiar el desastre que dejaré. - Salió por la puerta, me quedé en el piso, llorando otra vez... odio llorar, en el sistema de adopción llorar era signo de debilidad, todos se aprovechaban de mujeres como yo... creo que me quedó esa costumbre... sólo espero que alguien me rescate... o que todo esto acabe.

**Continuara... **

**Dejen Reviews **


	11. Chapter 11

**I´m back baby. jaja Regrese con otro capitulo, más largo, mi inspiración me agarro desprevenida así que lo escribi en la clase de matematicas, mi profesor casi me lo quita pero pude convencerlo de que no lo hicera... jeje **

**Disclaimer: BONES le pertenece a FOX. No me he adueñado de él, y sólo seré su dueña el día en que las gallinas y los pinguinos vuelen y los elefantes sean moraditos. **

**Capitulo XI - Debemos Encontrarla**

Brennan decidió salir del hospital un día antes, para ayudar al equipo a encontra a su hija, no podía quedarse en ese cuarto sin hacer nada, mientras todos hacían todo lo posible para rescatarla, la había abandonado una vez, no lo haría dos veces. Booth había insistido en que esperara pero sabía que no la convencería así que acordó irla a traer al hospital.

En la SUV...

Booth? - dijo Brennan.

Si - respondió él viendola de reojo.

¿Aún estás enojado? - dijo Brennan mirandolo a los ojos. - ¿Por qué debería estarlo? - dijo confundido.

Porque te dije cosas muy hirientes - se explicó. Booth cayó en cuenta.

No, ambos nos dijimos cosas... ninguno pensó en lo que decía.

Pero... Sweets dice que lo que hemos guardado por años, en algún momento de enojo sale a la luz... - pero fue interrumpida por Booth.

¿Sabes? ültimamente usas el "Sweets dice..." desde cuanto el niño tiene razón. Es más desde cuanto crees en la psicología.

Lo siento es sólo que... la antropología dice que las sociedades necesitan ciertas estruturas para convivir en armonía, y que todas las sociedades por más pequeñas que sean dependen unas a las otras y se necesita crear un sentimiento de estabilidad. - Booth no entendió ni una palabra de lo que Brennan quiso decir.

Me refiero a que nosotros somos una sociedad y necesito saber que todo está bien entre nosotros. - dijo Brennan, Booth aparcó la SUV en el Jeffersonian.

Brennan, fue una pelea tonta, dejalo ya. - dijo Booth echando tierra al asunto. Brennan se dio cuenta de que Booth había usado su apellido... nunca la llamaba así, sus labios debían de decir Bones, no Brennan, eso la sacó de su estado de calma.

NO, FUE UNA PELEA TONTA, BOOTH, IBAS A RENUNCIAR PARA YA NO TENER QUE VER MI CARA. - gritó Brennan.

NO IBA A RENUCIAR POR ESO, YO IBA A RENUNCIAR PORQUE ME DOLÍA VERTE CADA DÍA SABIENDO QUE NUNCA SERÍAS MÍA. - gritó Booth.

Booth, yo nunca te iba a pertenecer, es imposible que una persona le pertenezca a otra. - dijo Brennan usando su tono antropologíco.

No te hagas la tonta conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero, sabes que me refiero a que nunca te iba a besar, a que nunca te a abrazar, como mi pareja no como "chico" a que nunca te iba a hacer el amor, a que nunca me considerarías más que un amigo. - dijo Booth muy cerca de ella.

Booth... hay una línea que no podemos cruzar. - dijo Brennan sintiendo el aliento de Booth sobre sus labios.

Si, lo sé y maldigo el día en que la puse entre nosotros.

No... quiero dejarte... no... quiero huir... pero no sé como hacerlo. - dijo alejandose y saliendo de la SUV.

Booth salió de la SUV y la siguió - Así como así, ¿Así lo vas a dejar?

Booth debemos encontrarla, por favor, te lo pido, no compliques las cosas, no por ahora. - dijo casi suplicando. Booth suspiró y asintió.

Supongo que algunas cosas simplemente no se dan - susurró. - Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a tu hija para que te pongas al día con ella. - dijo soriendo.

Ambos entraron al laboratorio, todos investigaban las particulas de la huellas de neumatico, la bala que le sacaron a Brennan, la posible dirección del vehículo... pero Booth no le había preguntado a Brennan el nombre de su agresor.

Brennan... - dudó por un momento lo que había salido de sus labios, sonaba tan raro, la había estado llamando Brennan porque no queria que se sintiera incómoda o que el incómodo fuera él, pero no podía más, simplemente las palabras no sonaban en su mente. - Bones. - Corrigió, una enorme sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Brennan.

Pensé que nunca lo volvería a escuchar. - dijo.

Yo también. - dijo Booth. - Quiero preguntarte algo... ¿Cómo se llamaba el padre de Melinda?

Brennan suspiró - Su nombre era Seth, Seth Meyers.

Booth asintió, llamó por télefono a Walters para que lo buscará en la base de datos. Booth estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, pero Brennan le habló.

Booth, ¿Recuerdas el caso del músico que cantaba en un karaoke? - Booth cayó en cuenta.

Claro que sí, no... podría olvidarlo. ¿Por qué lo sacas al caso?

No es por eso, tú me mencionaste una canción de Kelly Clarkson... Because of you ¿Recuerdas? - dijo Brennan.

Sí, lo recuerdo. - dijo Booth asintiendo. - Bueno... después de que me entere que no habías muerto, busque el CD de ella y la escuche... cuando la escuche, la letra de esa canción, era... sé que sonará tonto pero... era como si yo estuviera narrando lo que me paso... fue culpa de él. ¿Sabes? También mía, pero el fue el detonante, de que yo no pueda confiar en la gente, de que no pueda arriesgar mi corazón, porque sé que me lo romperan... no quiero volver a pasar por eso, y no estoy dispuesta arriesgar todo... cuando quise un hijo tuyo... fue porque creí que ya era hora de cumplir mi deseo, siempre quise un hijo aunque lo negara, y quería que fuera tuyo porque era la manera más segura de tenerte, sin tenerte. - Brennan quería decir más pero se calló. Booth se acercó a ella.

No es tonto. - dijo Booth - Además yo no te haré pasar por eso. Preferíria morir antes de que algo te pasara.

Eso es un hecho comprobable. - dijo soriendo. Booth se acercó. - Nunca te haría nada que te hiera, no te abandonaría, ¿Quieres hechos? Dejame hacer que las hipotesis, se vuelvan hechos comprobables...

**chan, chan, chan, chan... **

**Continuara...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Otro cap salido del horno... espero lo disfruten, gracias por sus reviews, ustedes me ayudan a escribir con sus ánimos y buenos comentarios... está semana no actualizare hasta el viernes... Examenes... si mal, muy mal. saludos. **

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, sólo mi imaginación, es sólo para motivos de entretenimiento. **

**Capitulo XII - Los Milagros Ocurren**

Melinda estaba esperando a que le trajeran su comida, los últimos días habían sido duros, Seth se había dedicado a insultarla, al igual que Victoria, también se había enterado de que Brennan seguía viva y la estaba buscando, Seth la había grabado mientras Victoria la golpeaba y hacía que le sangrará la nariz, Melinda estaba golpeada y débil... hacía unos días había conocido a un muchacho, era amable con ella, y tenía una sonrisa encantadoramente iresistible.

Él se quedaba a hablar con ella a altas horas de la noche para que no se sintiera sola, incluso la acompaño esa vez que la grabaron y le pegaron, curando sus heridas, era un Angel... irónicamente, se llamaba Angel, no sabía su apellido, pero era de lo mejor con ella, era uno de sus secuestradores, la había metido al auto ese día pero ahora se comportaba diferente, sólo cuando Seth estaba cerca se portaba indiferente hacía ella, en todo lo demás ea muy atento.

Alguien entró por la puerta... Melinda rogó porque fuera Angel, ya que Victoria le dejaba la comida fuera de su alcance... .una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, era él, ella tenía la muñeca que no estaba esposa, rota, así que él se encargaba de darle la comida.

Angel - dijo ella - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Si, aunque ya lo hiciste - dijo él.

Lo siento... mmm... No te lo tomes a mal pero... ¿Por qué eres tan bueno comingo? - le dio un poco de arroz que tenía en el tenedor.

No lo sé, bueno... si lo sé... pero si me oyen me mataran. - dijo viendo a todos lados.

O otra razón, una razón por la cual no te maten. - dijo Melinda soriendo.

Bueno... supongo que creo que lo que te hacen es injusto... no tienes la culpa de nada. - dijo dandole lo último de comida que quedaba en el plato. El silencio sumió la habitacion.

Oye, te traje algo. - dijo sacando un objeto de su bolsillo.

Mmm... M&M. - dijo Melinda, se le hacía agua la boca.

Si, sé que te gustan... ¿Quieres? - Melinda lo miró con cara de hablas en serio.

Lo siento - dijo riendose. Puso uno en su boca. Él sonrió ante el contancto de los labios de ella en sus dedos. - No sabes cuanto me gustaría sacarte de aquí. - suspiró.

A mí también - dijo ella.

Mientras tanto...

Lo pensaré... - Fue la repuesta de Brennan. - Te prometo que lo haré, pero primero encontremos a Melinda.

Booth sonrió, esa respuesta era como una pequeña luz de esperanza. - Gracias, ahora a buscar a tu hija. - Brennan desvió la mirada, Booth se acercó. - Ella estará bien, es una luchadora, como tú. - Un mensajero tocó la puerta. - Doctora Temperance Brennan, Instituto Jeffersonian. - dijo el hombre bajito que tenía un bigote.

Soy yo. - Respondió ella. - Tiene un paquete. - Brennan se levantó a alcanzarlo. - Firme aquí. - dijo él, Brennan firmó, llevó el paquete a al escritorio y lo abrió.

¿Qué es? - dijo Booth.

Es una especie de CD. - dijo Brennan revisandolo. Abrió el paquete, efectivamente era un CD.

¿Tiene remitente? - Brennan sacudió la cabeza.

¿Qué hacemos? - dijo Booth, Brennan insertó el disco en la ranura para CD del PC.

Bueno... lo lógico sería ver su contenido. - Resopló.

Booth sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto, era su instinto pero Brennan no le creería.

El CD empezó a reproducirse, las imágenes que aparecieron fueron de Seth y una chica, que Brennan reconoció como Victoria... golpeando a Melinda. Le rompieron su muñeca y ella gimió de dolor, le rompieron la costilla y ella gritó, después vio a la cámara, reconoció que la grababan, le golpearon la nariz, no emitió ningún sonido, la jalaron del pelo, no hizo alguna queja. La arremetieron contra la pared... fue más de lo que Brennan soporto, se rompió a pedazos y se escondió entre los brazos de Booth, él paró la grabación. Todos en el laboratorio se detuvieron, todos estan enterador del secuestro y cuando oyeron los gritos provinientes de la oficina de Brennan, todos hicieron silencio, más cuando vieron que la Doctora Brennan, estaba deshecha, no en un sentido malo, sino que mostraba que no era un cientifica fría, sino una madre que se preocupa por su hijos, eso hizo que todos se sintieran culpable por haberla tachado de fría, o una persona sin sentimientos...

Booth ¿Qué vamoa a hacer? La están torturando... todo esto es mi culpa. -dijo Brennan, secandose las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito, aún seguían cayendo.

Tranquila, vamos a darle el CD a Angela, para que investige, y el sobre a Hodgins para que haga lo que el hace y a Cam para ver si hay alguna huella o algo parecido, todos están aquí para apoyarte. - dijo Booth, le besó el cabello.

Viste... cuando se dio cuenta que había una cámara... no gritó, sabía que me lo iban a mandar y no quería... no quería que la oyera gritar... me quiso proteger... a su manera. ¿como... - Se le rompió la voz, Booth le besó la frente... - ¿Cómo puede protegerme si la abandone? - dijo Brennan en un sozollo.

Así funciona Bones, el amor de madre-hija es irracional, no hay nada que no puedan hacer por las dos... - Se quedaron así un rato. - Booth... tenemos trabajo, debemos encontrarla... y no hacemos nada productivo aquí. - dijo Brennan serparandose, Booth sonrió, Brennan se estaba recomponiendo a pedazos.

**Dejen Reviews, gracias por leer todas mis locuras. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Siento la super tandanza pero estaba medio bloqueada, ahora si, faltan pocos caps, además aquí las cosas entre Booth y Brennan avanzaran, y de que manera. Espero les guste el Fic.**

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre, si Bones me perteneciera estaría en París casandome con mi Booth personal. **

* * *

**Capitulo XIII - Escapar de Todo**

Otra semana había pasado, otra semana donde no sabían nada de Melinda, a Brennan esto la enloquecía, no tenían pistas, nada para comprobar su paradero, nada, nada.

Estaba en su oficina dando vueltas, parecía león enjaulado, eran las 11 PM y ella seguía en el laboratorio, pero no estaba sola, desde la plataforma alguien la observaba, ese alguien era Booth, había estado con ella todo este tiempo, no la iba a dejar sola, no habían hablado sobre el tema de su relación porque eso solo la alteraría más, Brennan se sentó otra vez en su ordenador, al ver esto Booth bajo de la plataforma, cruzó la inmensa oscuridad y entró a la oficina, tocó la puerta pero ella no lo oyó, desconectó el ordenador.

¡Ey! Estaba escribiendo. - gritó Brennan.

Lo siento pero no dejaré que te quedas aquí toda la noche. - se defendió.

Booth te preocupas demasiado por mí, basta. - se levantó de su asiento.

Bones, no estás en tus cabales, no puedo dejar que te mates de sueño y de hambre.

No me estoy matando, estoy aprovechando mi tiempo, no puedo dormir.

¿Desde hace cuanto que no duermes? ¿O comes algo? - preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

No te importa, además no es tanto tiempo. - dijo Brennan cruzando los brazos.

3 días, nueve horas, sin dormir, 1 día y 3 horas sin comer, 7 días y 8 horas sin tomar un pequeño respiro, sé que quieres encontrar a tu hija, lo entiendo soy padre, no sé que haría si Parker fuera secuestrado, tal vez estaría tan descolocado como tú, pero sé que tú serías mi cable a tierra. - se acercó y la tomó por los hombros. - dejame hacer mi trabajo, protegerte, encargame de que descanses y cuando encontremos a Melinda, tengas las fuerzas suficientes para abrazarla y la suficiente agua en el cuerpo para llorar de felicidad. - Brennan se sintió agradecida de haber encontrado a un hombre tan bueno como Booth y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que estaba en casa, sintió que si había un Dios, él se había encargado de darle a Seeley Booth, porque él no era como los demás, él no la traicionaría y no la dejaría, así que por primera vez el corazón le ganó a la razón, lo tomó de la corbata y lo besó, esto tomo por sorpresa a Booth, quien sólo puedo bajar sus manos a la cintura de ella, fundiendose en el beso más apasionado de su vida, con el amor de su vida, ambos se sintieron a salvo y sólo en ese momento sintieron que todo tenía una solución, se sintieron en casa.

Bones... - dijo cuando se separaron, pero ella puso sus cuatro dedos en la boca de él.

No hables, sé que es una locura pero... no sé como explicarlo, no hables porque no quiero pensar en este instante. - él sólo asintió. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso... las manos de él rozaban la cintura de ella, y las manos de ella acariciaban el pecho de él, de repente las manos de él bajaron inconscientemente de su posición anterior, cuando se dio cuenta se volvió a separar a regañadientes.

Lo siento, Bones, no quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de ti. - dijo Booth.

No pienso eso.- empezó a desabotonarse la blusa pero Booth la detuvo.

No lo hagas, porque si lo haces no podré controlarme, quiero que esto sea lento, no quiero apresurar las cosas. - dijo volviendo agarrando las manos de Brennan, ella lo volvió a besar, empezó a desabotonarse la blusa otra vez, lentamente, cuando Booth se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, ella se había desabotonado la blusa y se la estaba quitando muy... muy lentamente.

¿Suficientemente lento para ti? - dijo Brennan en tono seductor. Booth no pudo contenerse más... la empezó a besar, por todo el cuerpo, dejando un rastro de besos por toda ella, la amaba y se lo iba a demostrar, Brennan estaba más que dispuesta a aprender y a demostrarle a Booth que confiaba en él, y que lo amaba aunque no lo dijera en alto, esa noche ambos se perdieron en los cuerpos del otro, olvidando por un momento todo lo que les preocupaba, ya se preocuparían en la mañana, no había nada que pudieran hacer en ese momento, ahora lo único que veían eran los ojos del otro, lo único que sentían eran las caricias y los besos, lo único que oían eran los gemidos, los te amo de Booth y los te quiero de Brennan, lo único que olían era el aroma del otro, ambos se sentían plenos...

**En otro lugar... **

Mellinda... - decía Angel - Melinda despierta. - Ella empezó a despertar.

¿Qué pasa? - dijo adormilada.

Te voy a sacar de aquí. - respondió.

No, Angel, te van a matar si te descubren, a ambos.

No lo notaran, les di un sedante en su comida, no despertaran hasta pasadas unas horas.

NO, te meterás en problemas.

Lo siento, pero es un riesgo que tendré que tomar. - le quitó las esposas, la tomo entre brazos, tratando de no lastimarla.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? No entiendo, arriesgas tu vida por mí. - salieron del sótano, subieron las escaleras.

Porque... creo que... creerás que estoy loco... pero... creo que... me... estoy enamorando... de ti. - respondió con dificultada. Ella no dijo nada, salieron de la casa en la que estaban, caminaron unos cuantos minutos, estaban en una especie de bosque, Angel dejó a Melinda en el suelo por un momento. - Ahi está. - dijo señalando un auto, él abrió la puerta de este.

NO, NO vas a robar un carro, tienes suficientes crímenes, no agregarás otro a la lista - lo regañó Melinda. Él mostró un llavero con una sola llave.

Es mío. - respondió.

Oh... lo siento. - La volvió a tomar entre brazos y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto

Respecto a lo que dijiste antes... - empezó a hablar ella cuando el auto estaba en marcha. - Es posible que yo sienta lo mismo. - posó su mano buena en la mano de él.

Es bueno saberlo. - dijo este.

Por eso no quiero que me lleves directamente al FBI, te meterás en problemas... - pero él la interrumpió - No me arriesgaré a que algo malo te pase, te llevaré al hospital y ahí llamaré al FBI.

Pero Angel... - él apretó su mano con cariño.

Nada de peros, estaré bien... - ella sólo asintió.

Hay algo que no sabes Mel. - Melinda sintió un calor agradable cuando dijo el diminutivo de su nombre. - Seth es tu padre.

¿QUÉ? ¿Como dices? La Dra. Brennan se acostó con él. - Angel asintió.

Pero como... no... ¿Por qué quería lastimarme?

Para vengarse, de ella, ahora ella te busca, ¿Lo sabías verdad?

Si, me lo dijo Seth. - dijo bajando la cabeza.

No es tu culpa, ¿Lo sabes? – dijo acariciando la mano de Melinda, agradeció a Dios por los carros automáticos.

Lo sé, pero porque lo siento así, sé que no tuve la culpa de haber nacido, pero… mi vida ha sido una decepción tras otra… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Le preguntas a la persona equivocada, mis padres me dejaron a mi suerte en un orfanato, nunca me quisieron, mi padre era un alcohólico, mi madre me pegaba y decía que era por mi culpa que mi padre fuera así… - ahora fue el turno de Melinda de acariciar la mano de él.

Hacemos un par muy inusual.

Bueno… mi alma está rota, la tuya tiene salvación. – dijo él.

No, la tuya también se puede recomponer, yo me encargo de eso. – sonrió, Angel la volteó a ver y le devolvió la sonrisa.

El panel de control del auto empezó a hacer un ruido.

¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Melinda.

Nos estamos quedando sin gasolina. - dijo Angel alterado.

El auto paró, se les había acabado la gasolina, en un bosque deshabitado y lejos de la civilización con unos asesinos a sangre fría persiguiéndolos en una oscura noche, estaban en problemas.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta la relación Angel-Mel? **

**Dejen Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí va otro cap, estamos a tres caps del final, jeje nada es mío, sólo Melinda, Seth y Angel, todos los demás personajes le pertenecen a FOX y a Kathy Reichs **

* * *

**Capitulo XIV - La Esperanza es lo Último que se Pierde **

El sol empezaba a iluminar la ciudad de DC, la jornada laboral empezaba, Hodgins y Angela fueron los primeros en llegar al Jeffersonian.

Mira Jack, el bolso de Brennan aún está en su oficina. - dijo Angela.

Mmm… parece que se quedó aquí. - dijo Hodgins. - Ve a despertarla, no queremos que cierto Agente del FBI llegue, la vea dormida sobre el sofá y empiezen una discusión sobre: Bones no puedes quedarte todas las noches en ese sofá... come algo... y ella responda: Booth, puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito una niñera y bla, bla, bla...

Angela se reía. - Lo sé, son el uno para el otro, como nosotros...

Sí, y pensar que hace unas horas estábamos separados... - dijo Hodgins.

No sé como podíamos estar así, que bueno que te decidiste ir a mi apartamento a luchar por mí, y hacer lo que fuera necesario para recuperarme... - lo citó.

Bueno... alguno de los dos tenía que dar ese paso... me esperaba cualquier cosa... menos casarme con la mujer más maravillosa... - la abrazó por la cintura.

Lo sé... fue muy repentino, Brennan va a matarme por no invitarla a la boda, pero no respondía su celular. - Empezaron a caminar hacía la oficina de Brennan.

¿Oye, por qué no la despertamos con la buena noticia? - dijo Angela.

Me parece bien... - dijo dandole vueltas al anillo de su esposa.

No puedo creer que los llevaras contigo todo este tiempo - dijo Angela. Empujaron la puerta del despacho.

Todos se van a morir cuando les digamos que nos casamos... - decía Angela emocionada, pero su emoción fue mayor cuando vio el sofá de la oficina, casi se cae de espaldas y lo hubiera hecho si Hodgins no hubiera estado ahí...

OH POR DIOS, OH. - gritaba Angela. Brennan y Booth estaban acostados en el sofá, desnudos, tapados con la camisa de Booth.

No esperaba vivir para ver esto. - dijo Hodgins.

AHHHHHHHH. - gritó Angela de la emoción, esto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertalos y alertar a Cam quien estaba entrando.

Angela - dijeron Booth y Brennan al unísono, Brennan se levantó y se llevó la camisa de Booth con ella, dejando a Booth completamente desnudo, mientras él buscaba algo con que taparse, entró Cam.

ANGELA, ¿Por qué tanto escan... - entonces vio la escena que tenía enfrente y se empezó a reir.

Cam, no le veo la gracia. - dijo Booth quien se había tapado con su chaqueta.

No puedo creerlo... - siseó Brennan.

Me debes detalles señorita. - dijo Angela señalando a Brennan.

Hablaré contigo, sólo tengo que vestirme, ¿Te importaría Angela? - dijo Brennan en tono educado.

Con gusto. - Todos abandonaron el despacho y antes de cerrar la puerta Angela agregó. - Veo que mis teorías de tamaño no estaban tan equivocadas... - dijo viendo a Booth, Brennan rió y le tiro un cojín.

Bien, bien ya me voy, pero no me lo niegues Bren. - y cerró la puerta.

¿A qué se refería? - preguntó Booth, Brennan se sentó en el sofá.

A nada. - dijo. - Mejor vistamonos. - ella empezó a recoger sus ropas, no le dirigió la palabra a Booth mientras se vestía, él temiendo lo peor, se vistió rápidamente, ella se ponía la blusa, Booth aprovechó para acercarse y terminar el trabajo que ella estaba haciendo, abotonaba botón por botón.

Mmm... No te has arrepentido ¿Verdad? - dijo Booth.

Increíblemente no... creo que... esto va a alguna parte. - dijo tomando su mano.

¿En serio? - dijo Booth incrédulo.

Mmm... sí, quiero saber lo que es amar por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años, quiero saber si es posible, y con el único que podré lograrlo es contigo, Booth. - Ambos sonrieron, ella le ajustó la corbata, él se acercó para plantarle un beso, pero ella lo detuvo.

Booth no creo que sea buena idea... - señaló la puerta. Booth volteó y vio que todos los observaban, cuando lo vieron voltear todos fingieron trabajar.

Tienes razón, además tenemos que empezar a buscar a Melinda.

Ambos salieron del despacho, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos… no habían notado que salieron agarrados de las manos, cuando se dieron cuenta las separaron.

Tranquilos, no son los únicos que se dejaron llevar… - dijo Angela tomando la mano de Hodgins, todos posaron su vista en los anillos de sus dedos anulares.

Angela, Hodgins… se casaron – musitó Cam.

¿Cuándo? – preguntó Booth.

Ayer… supongo que estábamos sincronizados… - Angela guiñó un ojo.

Whoa… eso es fantastico, chicos. – dijo Booth, todos se aglomeraron para darle su respectivo abrazos a la pareja de recién casados, Brennan también iba a felicitarlos pero recibió un mensaje…

_Hola Tempy, ¿Cómo estás mi niña? Supongo que preocupada por nuestra hija, bueno… dejame decirte, que deberías dejar de preocuparte, ahora ella esta en un mejor lugar, ahora puedes hacer tu trabajo y en vez de buscarla viva, deberías empezar a buscar su cadáver. _

_Saluda a tu noviecillo, el agente de segunda que no pudo encontrarla a tiempo, y aunque estés con él, recuerda que siempre serás mía, MÍA, MÍA. _

Las lágrimas empezaron a aglomerarse en su ojos, _no llegué a tiempo, en vez de estar teniendo sexo con Booth, debí haber buscado a mi hija y nada de esto hubiera pasado… debí haber sido una buena madre… debí… el pasado es pasado, ya no puedo hacer nada y ahora Melinda murió por mi culpa. _

¿Brennan? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Angela, Brennan la vio, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Angela fue a abrazarla, cuando lo hizo, Brennan empezó a llorar, sus sollozos eran tan fuertes que se sacudía, la sentaron en las escaleras de la plataforma… Angela le sacó el celular de las manos, lo leyó, empezó a llorar también, se lo pasó a Booth, quien lo leyó también… lo llenó una ira increíblemente peligrosa y así fueron pasando el móvil hasta que todos lo leyeron. Un silencio sepulcral llenó el Jeffersonian.

Bones… no podemos rendirnos… no, él puede estar jugando con nuestras mentes.

Pero Booth… no, no quiero tener falsas esperanzas… no quiero… debí haberla buscado, es mi culpa. – Empezó Brennan pero Booth la interrumpió – No Bones no es tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste.

Claro… excepto anoche. ¿Verdad? – sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno, veneno que hirió a Booth, pero en vez de enojarse la abrazó.

No, me vas a alejar, sé que te duele, pero… te amo y sé que no lo dices en serio – Brennan empezó a luchar contra el abrazo pero terminó llorando en el hombro de Booth. – Lo siento – susurró ella.

Él móvil de Brennan empezó a sonar, Booth lo cogió y puso el altavoz.

Aló – dijo.

Dra… necesitamos… Melinda… herida… persiguen… no tengo señal… manden ayuda… estamos en… ANGEL, CUIDADO… - se cortó la comunicación. Todos quedaron en silencio, esa definitivamente era la voz de Melinda, todos empezaron a moverse para rastrear el móvil por el cual fue hecha la llamada, Brennan se alivió, de saber que su hija estaba viva, pero debían ser rápidos sino querían que eso fuera revertido.

**B&B**

**Próximamente… **

No quiero que nada te pase. – dijo Angel

Sé que tú me protegerás. – Melinda se acercó a él.

No deberías confiar tanto en mí. – sentenció.

Bromeas, ¿Alguien que arriesgó su vida por la mía, no es digno de mi confianza?

Ya, entendí. – Era una noche fría en una cabaña helada y estaban tirados en el suelo con una sola colcha para dormir, esto iba a ser una noche muy larga y para hacérsela más difícil, Melinda lo besó…

* * *

**Y ahí lo dejó… el próximo será un cap donde narraré, lo que hacen Melinda y Angel cuando se les acaba la gasolina y se quedan solos en medio del bosque… y como llegaron a ese punto en donde llaman al Jeffersonian. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola otra vez, aquí vengo con el capitulo de Melinda y Angel, espero que cumpla las expectativas, sino me lo diran en los reviews, cada vez estamos más cerca del final.**

**Disclaimer: No creo que sea necesario repetirlo, ya lo he hecho 14 veces alrededor de todo el fic, pero por si las moscas BONES le pertenece a FOX., tampoco pretendo adueñarme de él.**

* * *

**Capitulo XV - Mejor Solo que Mal Acompañado**

"Han oído eso de mejor solo que mal acompañado, bueno... mi mamá me lo repetía muchas veces, y yo también me lo repetía, fui por mucho tiempo la rechazada, aunque lo prefería así a estar todo el tiempo con un grupo de chicas que solo hablan sobre fiestas, o con chicos que comenten delitos de toda clase, pero en este momento... no aplica para nada esa regla, porque sé que él es un criminal, estoy mal acompañada, pero al mismo tiempo, no prefiero estar sola, quiero estar con él, no importa lo que pase." Pensamiento de Melinda.

**Anteriormente**

_El panel de control del auto empezó a hacer un ruido. _

_¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Melinda. _

_Nos estamos quedando sin gasolina. - dijo Angel alterado. _

_El auto paró, se les había acabado la gasolina, en un bosque deshabitado y lejos de la civilización con unos asesinos a sangre fría persiguiéndolos en una oscura noche, estaban en problemas. _

Se bajaron del auto, empezaron a caminar, Angel insistió en cargarla, pero ella se negó, sólo le quitaría energías y ella podía caminar solita, ambos caminaron... buscando la salida del bosque, entonces empezó a llover, Melinda pudo distinguir la silueta de una casa en el horizonte, ambos empezaron a caminar hacía ahí, era una pequeña cabaña, no había nadie, estaba cerrada, se asomaron por la ventana y divisaron una chimenea, una alfombra, no había escaleras, sólo era de un piso... tampoco había cama, no que ellos pudieran ver, Angel hizo sacó una llave de su bolsillo, Melinda llegó a pensar que la cabaña era de él, pero después lo vio sacar un clip, y con ambos abrir la puerta.

Allanamiento. - dijo Melinda con sorna.

Pues... sí, crecí en New York... ¿Qué esperabas? - dijo Angel molesto.

Lo siento... es sólo que... esa fue otra vida, vales más que eso, no es justo que por tus errores del pasado, pagues tu futuro.

Mmm... Ayudé a secuestrarte, eso es ahora en el presente, no el pasado, en cuanto me encuentren... la Dra. Brennan se va a encargar de ponerme tras la rejas el resto de su vida y el agente con el que trabaja y estoy seguro que su relación no es solo profesional, va a facilitarselo, pero me queda de consuelo que tú estarás bien... - dijo rozando la mejilla de Melinda, y sonrió.

No... no dejaré que haga eso, te defenderé, sino quiero presentar cargos contra ti, no pueden hacerte nada, digamos que estabas ahí contra tu voluntad.

No, no te creerán, dirás que estás traumada o tienes síndrome de Estocolmo, o yo que sé... no luches contra el destino. - dijo abrazándola, ya que empezaban a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

Pasaremos la noche aquí y... - Angel vio un teléfono colgado cerca de la chimenea. Se separó de Melinda, y caminó hacía el teléfono.

Un teléfono. - musitó ella. - Genial - dijo sarcásticamente, porque por más que quisiera irse a casa, a ver a sus únicos dos mejores amigos, que debían estar preocupados por ella, no quería alejarse de Angel, ese muchacho que había hecho lo que ninguno había logrado, hacer que ella pediera su lado racional y quisiera hacer una enorme locura.

NO, - gritó. - Huye conmigo, vámonos de aquí, no quiero que te metan a la cárcel, Angel porque... cuando te veo se me acelera el corazón, cuando me tocas, siento escalofríos, pero de los buenos, siento que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo y definitivamente, me aterra la idea de que te metan a la cárcel por el resto de tu vida. - dijo. Él descolgó el teléfono, sí, lo había dicho, ese sentimiento se llamaba amor, él también lo sentía y por eso iba a llamar a la doctora, porque la amaba y no podía atarla a él, pero la línea estaba muerta y lo colgó.

Pasaremos la noche aquí, pero Melinda, no puede ser, sólo quiero salvarte es todo, y si para salvarte debo arriesgarme, entonces... lo haré, pero si no quieres que algo me pase, si eso te hiere tanto, escaparé... no dejaré que me toquen los agentes del FBI, pero no puedo quedarme contigo. - le explicó Angel.

Y después... ¿Puedes volver? - Él quiso decirle que no, quiso decirle la verdad, que probablemente lo matarían por haberla sacado de la casa, o que lo buscarían con ella para matarlo, además la Doctora lo había visto, no iba a dejar que se acercara a ella, pero no pudo mentirle.

Sí, lo haré. - susurró.- Pero eso será en el futuro, si logramos salir de aquí, por ahora busquemos donde dormir. - el lugar no estaba amueblado, sólo había una colcha, lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a los dos. Se tumbaron en el piso, Angel le pasó la colcha a Melinda y se quedó lo más lejos de ella.

¿No vas a venir? - preguntó.

No lo creo, sólo hay colcha para uno. - trataba de ser caballeroso, no quería estar tan cerca de ella, pero su pobre excusa no funcionó.

Hay suficiente para dos. - dijo ella, él no vio forma de decir que no, así que se acercó.

¿Cómo está tu mano? - preguntó preocupado.

Es lo único que no puedo mover. - De cualquier otra boca hubiera sonado a "Estamos en solos en una cabaña y mi mano es lo único que está herido, así que ¿Qué hacemos?" pero por algo era hija de Brennan, sus comentarios no eran a doble sentido. Angel tragó saliva, él no sabía que pensar del comentario.

¿Qué? - dijo Melinda desconcertada.

Nada. - negó con la cabeza.

No me digas que nada. ¿Qué pasa?

Es sólo que me preocupas... no deberíamos estar tan cerca. - dijo alejándose.

Vamos, no me vas a lastimar... a menos que te muevas cuando duermes... entonces si tendré que sacarte del camino - dijo Melinda tratando de chistear pero Angel permaneció serio.

No quiero que nada te pase. – dijo Angel

Sé que tú me protegerás. – Melinda se acercó a él.

No deberías confiar tanto en mí. – sentenció.

Bromeas, ¿Alguien que arriesgó su vida por la mía, no es digno de mi confianza?

Ya, entendí. – Era una noche fría en una cabaña helada y estaban tirados en el suelo con una sola colcha para dormir, esto iba a ser una noche muy larga y para hacérsela más difícil, Melinda lo besó… sí lo estaba besando, ella se había dado cuenta de que tal vez sería su última noche juntos, y no pudo más, él trató de alejarse pero ella no lo dejó, más tarde se dio cuenta de que tampoco quería alejarse, hasta que ella intento quietarle la camisa, entonces si que se separó, solo un poco.

No podemos hacer esto... no estaría bien, mientras todos te buscan preocupados... además no tengo... ya sabes. - dijo Angel tratando de hacerlo obvio.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó. Él miró para abajo. Ella captó.

Oohhh, ¿Condones? - dijo como restándole importancia.

Sí, eso. - Melinda rió. - Se dice condones. ¿Te lo deletreó? C-O-N-D-O-N-E-S.

Bueno.. sí CONDONES, no tenemos.

Yo no tengo nada contagioso. - dijo ella.

¿Cómo estás tan segura? - la miró de reojo, ella apartó la mirada.

Mmm... Todavía no lo he hecho con nadie. - confesó.

Bueno... entonces... no podemos, porque yo podría tener algo contagioso. - dijo Angel, lo que era mentira, porque para él sería su primera vez, ¿Raro? No, no lo es, considerando que creció en un orfanato de New York, y después se las valió por su cuenta durante dos años, antes de encontrar a esa pandilla de delincuentes que lo condujeron a Melinda.

Tienes razón. - gruñó Melinda. - ¿Cómo es? - preguntó en tono inocente.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó él. - Ya sabes, hacer el amor.

Bueno... - empezó él, ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar si ni el mismo sabía como era? - son dos cosas diferentes, tener sexo y hacer el amor, son completamente diferentes, una es por sentir placer, sin complicaciones, ni compromisos, ni sentimientos de por medio, pero la otra... es por dar placer, con todos los sentimientos en la mesa, sentirte cerca de la persona que más amas en este mundo, comprometiéndote a estar con ella por el resto de tu vida, es llegar al cielo y bajar de él, sentir que el tiempo se detiene cuando estás con esa persona. - Melinda suspiró, por la intensidad con la que él hablaba. - Al menos eso dicen... - Y el pez por su boca muere. - Melinda se le quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

mmm... yo... tengo una explicación. - pero lejos de enojarse, rió.

¿Por qué te ríes? - susurró Angel.

Porque me has puesto un montón de excusas para no acostarte conmigo, cuando me doy cuenta de que es lo que más deseas, pero no quieres herirme, Angel no soy tonta, sé que no vas a regresar después, por más que me lo prometas y lo quieras cumplir, no lo harás, lo sé, es sólo que... quería saber que era eso que tú dices... hacer el amor por primera vez. – él sonrió, porque lo, la entendía, porque la quería, la volvió a besar, esta vez estaba poniendo los sentimientos sobre la mesa, si iba a ser la última vez que estaban juntos, iba a hacer que fuera memorable. Ambos se perdieron en la noche plata y negra, y ahí comprendieron que vivir vale la pena.

En la mañana Angel despertó primero, la vio ahí, dormida en su pecho, tapada por la colcha, la miraba tan tiernamente, después se acordó del teléfono, debían ser como las 7 u 8 de la mañana, debía llamar, se levantó tratando de no despertarla, se vistió y llamó al único teléfono que pudo conseguir del celular de Seth… y marcó.

Aló - Le respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Dra. Brennan, necesitamos ayuda, Melinda está herida, tiene la muñeca rota y nos persiguen los otros secuestradores, no tengo señal en el bosque, manden ayuda pronto, estamos en una cabañ… - pero un golpe seco se escuchó, alguien había roto la puerta, y Melinda quien ya estaba despierta desde hacía un rato, escuchando la conversación, gritó. - ANGEL, CUIDADO… - y la línea se corto, eran Seth y sus secuaces los habían encontrado… sólo quedaba esperar un milagro.

**Dejen Reviews, queda poco... gracias por leer. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí estoy otra vez, sólo falta un capitulo, ya casi, *lagrimas cayendo por los ojos* voy a extrañar escribirlo… espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo XVI - Cuando las Cosas no Salen Como Esperabas**

Esa mañana Victoria se levantó, sentía una resaca terrible, no había tomado tanto, sólo dos cervezas, no era para que se levantara así, vio que se había quedado dormida en la mesa, con todos los demás a su lado menos... ANGEL... corrió hacía al sótano, abrió la puerta, no había nadie adentro... nada, corrió hacía arriba y despertó a Seth, odiaba despertarlo cuando estaba tan bello dormido, pero no tenía de otra... cuando despertó, le tiro un vaso con agua a Matt, el otro cómplice que dormía, salieron rápidamente de la casa a buscarlos... Seth escribía un mensaje, cuando termino le dio el teléfono a Victoria para que lo guardara... ella no pudo evitar la tentación y lo leyó.

_Hola Tempy, ¿Cómo estás mi niña? Supongo que preocupada por nuestra hija, bueno… déjame decirte, que deberías dejar de preocuparte, ahora ella esta en un mejor lugar, ahora puedes hacer tu trabajo y en vez de buscarla viva, deberías empezar a buscar su cadáver. _

_Saluda a tu noviecillo, el agente de segunda que no pudo encontrarla a tiempo, y aunque estés con él, recuerda que siempre serás mía, MÍA, MÍA. _

Este mensaje despertó una ira y decepción incontenible, _claro que aún ama a la zorrita de la Doctora, sino ¿Por qué se tomaría tanta molestia? Fui una tonta al creerle todas sus mentiras, decía que me amaba, debía haberlo sabido... cuando gritó su nombre mientras hacíamos el amor... esa fue una señal, pero la deje pasar... debía haberlo sabido, lo sabía pero lo ignoré, no me lo volverá a hacer... nunca más. _- pensó Victoria.

Vieron el carro de Angel abandonado, siguieron por todo el bosque y vieron una cabaña, investigaron que había adentro, los vieron abrazaditos... Seth rió de una forma maliciosa... e irrumpieron en la cabaña.

ANGEL, CUIDADO…- gritó Melinda. Todos entraron a la cabaña, Victoria tomó a Melinda por el brazo bruscamente, Angel intentó protegerla, dejando el teléfono de lado, pero Matt lo detuvo, y sacó una pistola del bolsillo, y la puso en la sien de Angel.

Vaya Angel… - dijo Seth descaradamente. – Veo que no te ha ido tan mal. – señaló a Melinda que estaba desnuda, tapada únicamente por la colcha. – ¿Podemos compartirla? – Angel luchó contra el agarre al que lo tenían sometido.

Tócala y te juro que te mato… - le amenazó.

¿Por qué? No eso hacemos los amigos… somos leales, compartimos… - Seth se acercó a Melinda, le tocó la mejilla.

No, la toques… déjala, es tu hija, degenerado. – le dijo Angel.

No me importa, ¿Te imaginas el dolor que sentiría Temperance si encontrara a su propia hija muerta y violada? – Angel luchó con más fuerza. – No, claro que no, pero me lo puedo imaginar. – Seth parecía estar hablando con él mismo, Victoria sacó una pistola lentamente de su bolsillo, Angel lo notó, ella puso un dedo en sus labios para que se callara, Angel cerró la boca.

Soltó un poco a Melinda, y con un rápido movimiento puso la pistola en la sien de Seth, todos en la sala se sobresaltaron, Angel le dio un codazo al estómago de Matt para librarse de él.

CORRAN – gritó Victoria. Melinda y Angel salieron disparados de la cabaña, corriendo lo más rápido que podían… ambos asustados.

¿Por qué haces esto Victoria? – dijo Seth con veneno saltando de sus palabras.

Porque dijiste que me amabas… NO ME AMABAS, LA AMABAS A ELLA, A LA ZORRA QUE TE METIÓ A LA CÁRCEL, bueno… ahora es hora de mi venganza. – Un disparo resonó por toda la habitación…

**10 minutos antes… **

BONES… tenemos la ubicación. – gritó Booth desde la entrada, Brennan salió corriendo y se dirigieron a la escena… con varios refuerzos atrás… la zona cerca de ellos, una zona apartada… de difícil acceso, las patrullas llegaron… el único punto de acceso estaba bloqueado, alguien lo había bloqueado a propósito, tuvieron que ir a pie… Booth le dijo a Brennan que se quedará en la SUV y está le respondió:

No lo creo, la única forma de retenerme sería atándome al asiento… espero que no vayas a hacerlo. – Booth sonrió, le dieron a Brennan un chaleco anti-balas, y un arma de bajo calibre.

Fueron buscando por todo el lugar, cuando oyeron un disparo a la distancia… corrieron hasta el punto del disparo, oyeron otro.

Angel y Menlida corrían, Seth y Matt venían disparándole a todo lo que se movía, no tenían oportunidad, otro disparo, este le dio a Angel en la pierna.

ANGEL – gritó Melinda, estaban cerca de un río, Melinda lo arrastró hasta el río y se escondieron detrás de una roca, ella lloraba.

No, Mel no llores, es sólo la pierna, mira estoy bien. – tomó su mano y la puso en su pecho, ella se calmó un poco.

No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, tarde o temprano nos encontrarán, te mataran y a mí… a mí… - miró con preocupación a Angel.

No, no, no te harán nada, tendrán que matarme primero, los atacaré… y tú… escaparás, correrás lo más rápido que puedas y te irás… Seth dejó las llaves puestas en el auto… lo sé.

No, - susurró. – NO te dejaré, vamos… juntos. – le suplicó Melinda.

No, sólo te atrasaré, sálvate, sólo podré distraerlos unos minutos antes de que… - fue incapaz de terminar la oración. Las lágrimas de Melinda caían libres por sus mejillas, besó a Angel con todas sus fuerzas, con el beso más dulce y pasional del mundo, saboreando cada instante, su corazón y alma ahora le pertenecían a él, y cuando él muriera se irían con él, sabía que no sería capaz de amar a nadie como lo hizo con él.

Una risa se oyó detrás. – Vaya, vaya, veo que los tórtolos no pierden el tiempo… ¿o es que era una despedida? – levantó la pistola. – No me importa… la verdad, nadie va a sobrevivir para contarlo… Angel se puso delante de Melinda y Seth disparó… le dio justo en el pecho, él cayó en los brazos de Melinda, sus ojos denotaban miedo, respiraba con dificultad… Melinda tomó su mano, llorando, miró con rabia a Seth, quien aún sostenía el arma, le apuntaba a la cabeza, cerró los ojos fuertemente… esperando el momento, otro disparo resonó por todo el bosque….

Melinda aún tenía cerrados los ojos, se preguntaba si así se sentía morir, porque no sintió nada, podía respirar… abrió sus ojos y vio a Seth tirado en la tierra, a su secuaz con las manos en alto siendo esposado… y a Angel, aún agonizando en sus brazos, todo se fue poniendo borroso, lo último que vio fue un hombre con traje negro.

Melinda, Melinda ¿Está bien? – y se desmayó.

Booth gritaba el nombre de ella pero no reaccionaba, Brennan se acercó preocupada, las ambulancias llegaban, habían logrado desbloquear la entrada, los paramédicos subieron a ambos, Melinda y Angel a la ambulancia para tratarlos, Brennan se fue con Melinda, Booth los siguió en la SUV y llamó a todo el laboratorio, llegaron al hospital,

Todos llegaron al hospital y encontraron a una Brennan muy preocupada, cuando Booth entró por la puerta Brennan prácticamente se le abalanzó, buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

Tranquila, Bones, todo va a estar bien. – dijo Booth.

No es justo, ella es muy joven… si el le hizo algo… - Brennan trataba de formar una amenaza pero no le salía ninguna.

Lo sé, no es fácil, pero estoy aquí contigo. – acarició su cabello, le besó suavemente los labios, y le limpio las lágrimas. Justamente en ese momento el doctor salio.

Les explicó que Melinda sólo se había desmayado, la subida de adrenalina, combinado con el hecho de que no había comido adecuadamente, él único grave era Angel, los doctores hacían lo posible por ayudarlo, sacaron la bala y lo estabilizaron, Melinda despertó preguntando por Angel.

Melinda, tranquila, él salió de operación, pero nunca más volverá a molestarte otra vez. – dijo Brennan con voz comprensiva.

No, no entienden… él me salvó, me sacó de ese lugar, me llevó en su auto pero se descompuso en medio de la nada, encontramos una cabaña y… - aclaró su garganta – la mañana después nos encontraron, y ahora… él dio su vida por mi, lo AMO. – gritó Melinda.

Linda, estás confundida… él no es lo que crees… - intentó explicarle.

Sé quien es… sé que no me creen, pero al menos denle el beneficio de la duda… por favor… - suplico Melinda.

Todos en la sala se miraron indecisos, Brennan vio a Booth suplicante, Booth dejó salir un suspiro.

Creo que… hay que oír su lado de la historia… tal vez, no estoy diciendo sí, tal vez haya una oportunidad. – Melinda sonrió, había una oportunidad, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Un pitido de las máquinas se oyó en el pasillo, los médicos corrían por él, era la habitación de Angel, estaba colapsando…

* * *

**Dejen Reviews, se les agradece **

***La paciencia es la madre de todas las ciencias***


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, bueno... hasta aquí llegamos, este capítulo se los dedico a todos los que leyeron mi historia desde el principio, a todos los que la leyeron en genararl, a todos los que dejaron reviews, a todos los que me agregaron a las alerts, a los que leyeron un pedacito y después se aburrieron, a todos lo que alguna vez la encontrarán por ahí y la leerán. Gracias por todo su apoyo. **

* * *

**Epilogo - La Historia de mi Vida**

**10 meses después... **

Melinda estaba sentada en un columpio, miraba al cielo, hacía 10 meses que había pasado todo..._ ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! _Pensó. Hacía 10 meses que había concebido el regalo más grande que Dios le podía haber dado... la pequeña Angela, su tía Angela cree que le pusieron así por ella, pero la verdad fue por su padre.

Hola Mel - una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Booth. Todos estaban en la fiesta, Angela y Hodgins daban una fiesta por el compromiso de Booth y Brennan, nunca creyeron escuchar a la doctora Brennan decir: ¡Hey, chicos me voy a casar!. Bueno... la verdad eso lo dijo Booth, pero Brennan lo afirmó. Angela y Hodgins dieron una enorme fiesta por ellos y por el embarazo de Angela.

Hola Booth. - dijo desanimada. - ¿Cómo está mi princesita hoy? - preguntó a la bebé que descansaba en los brazos de Melinda, ella al ver a Booth, empezó a estirar sus bracitos en la dirección de él.

¿Puedo? - preguntó Booth, señalando a la bebé. - Tú siempre puedes. - le respondió Melinda, Booth sonrió y tomó a la bebé.

¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó. - Estás como distraída.

Es sólo que... extraño a Angel. Quisiera que estuviera aquí.

Melinda, han pasado 10 meses, tiempo suficiente para que te acostumbres. - Booth jugaba con la niñita que tenía en sus brazos. Sintió un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? - preguntó Brennan.

Vine a acompañar a Melinda. - respondió. - Extraña a Angel.

Melinda... sé que es difícil, pero trata de divertirte... mira, adentro todos están haciendo bromas sobre nuestro compromiso... trata de hacerlo. - la animó Brennan, definitivamente, tener una hija y una nieta la habían cambiado, ahora disfrutaba más el presente, ya no le preocupaba tanto el futuro.

Lo sé, lo sé, es que quisiera que estuviera aquí todos los fines de semana, me hace mucha falta.

Te entiendo, no sé que haría si Booth tuviera que irse de mi lado... - Brennan se calló, Melinda sintió un tibio beso en la cabeza, sonrió y volteó para ver al amor de su vida.

Hola linda. - le dio un beso en los labios. - Hola chiquita. - le dijo a la bebé que estaba en los brazos de Booth.

¡Qué bueno que llegaste! No podíamos alegrarla con nada. - dijo Booth.

¿Es cierto? ¿Me extrañaste mucho? Yo también te extrañé. - Angel besó con más pasión a Melinda, Brennan carraspeó.

Mmm... te dejaron salir temprano. - afirmó Brennan.

Sí, los de servicio comunitario pueden ser muy compasivo si te portas bien y haces tu trabajo. Por cierto, gracias Booth. - le dijo Angel. Booth había hecho un trato con Angel, confesaba sus pequeños crímenes, hacía servicio comunitario por un año y él lo ayudaba con la historia de que lo habían secuestrado con Melinda también, el único testigo de que eso era una mentira era Brenan y ella no iba a decir nada. Entonces ahora, todos los fines de semana Angel iba a servicio comunitario todo el día... como consecuencia Melinda lo extrañaba todo el día.

¿Por qué? - Preguntó él desconcertado.

Porque me dejaste libre... en servicio comunitario, pero es mejor eso a que mi esposa y mi hija tengan que visitarme en la cárcel. - sonrió.

De nada, Angel, la verdad pensé que ibas a hacerle daño a Melinda pero veo que no. - vio a la niña que descansaba en sus brazos. - Es hermosa verdad. - le susurró Brennan al oído. Booth asintió y vio a Brennan con intensidad. Melinda miraba a la pequeña en los brazos de Booth, y no notaba que ellos dos echaban fuego.

Oye... Mel. - dijo Angel. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos dentro? Quiero ver a Angie y a Jack para felicitarlos. - Ella asintió. - También llevemonos a Angela... ambos estarán muy felices de verla. - Booth asintió y le dio a la niña.

¿Por qué se van? - preguntó Brennan.

Bueno... es mi forma de agradecerle a Booth. - Angel le guiñó un ojo a ambos.

Sí, ¿Por qué nos vamos? - preguntó Melinda. - Bueno linda, no quieres ver a Brennan y Booth besarse sin ningún pudor. ¿Verdad? Necesitan espacio.

Ohhh... sí... - Angela los vio, corrió hacía ellos, saludo a Angel.

.

Mmm... se van para darnos espacio, Bones. - dijo Booth.

Oohhh... no me había percatado. - sonrío maliciosamente. - Supongo que... te veo dentro. - Brennan empezó a alejarse, Booth se acercó por detrás y la abrazó.

¿Adónde crees que vas? - dijo besándole el cuello, por suerte, no había nadie en el jardín, y las únicas personas que los podían ver, a parte de los invitados de la fiesta, estaban a un radio de tres kilómetros.

Señorita Brennan, tengo una propuesta que no podrá rechazar... le parece escaparnos un rato a la habitación que comparte con su novio y ahora prometido. - Brennan soltó una carcajada.

No sé, si mi novio nos ve... seguro le dispararía, él es muy celoso, sabe... además yo lo amo. - Booth besó su oreja.

Tiene razón... - Besó su cuello con besos profundos. - Pero no me puedo controlar, usted es tan sexy, que me perdone su novio... pero me muero por romper las leyes de la física con usted. - Brennan se volteó y lo besó intensamente.

Yo también me muero por hacerlo, no creo que a mi novio le importe. - Ambos rieron como dos tontos. Booth tomó de la mano a Brenna se dirigieron a la habitación silenciosamente, nadie les ponía atención, justamente cuando creyeron que iban a llegar a la habitación, doblaron la esquina en el laberinto de habitaciones de la casa de Hodgins, entonces encontraron a Angela.

¿Adónde van? - tenía un biberon en su mano.

A... nosotros... estabamos por aquí. - dijo Booth nervioso, se sentía como un adolescente que encontraron debajo de las gradas de la escuela con una chica.

Sí, claro... sólo... no hagan tanto ruido... Angela se acaba de dormir. - Puso una sonrisa complice y salió del lugar, Brennan y Booth se miraron incómodos, pero no duro mucho porque después entraron a la habitación, besándose... dispuestos a romper las leyes de la física.

.

Abajo en la fiesta, todos celebraban, Angela apareció.

¿Sigue durmiendo? - preguntó Melinda. Angela asintió.

Me pregunto donde estarán Brennan y Booth, no los vi en el patio. - dijo Angel. Angela sonrió.

Los vi entrar, seguro están por allí. - dijo Angela, vio a Hodgins con complicidad.

Seguro están arriba, será mejor que vaya por ellos, sino se perderan el pastel. - dijo Melinda. Hodgins y Angela se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

No, todavía no vamos a cortar el pastel, eso puede esperar al menos... 15 ó 20 minutos. - dijo Angela.

¿15 ó 20 minutos? ¿Por qué debería esperar... - Melinda cayó en cuenta. Angel también. - No necesito saberlo, tienes razón puede esperar. - Ella se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Angel la abrazó por la cintura.

¿Qué? No eras tú la que decía que el sexo era parte natural de la vida y todo eso.

Sí, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra es tener detalles. - Angel sonrió.

Te amo. - le susurró al oído y la besó tiernamente.

Hodgins y Angela se tomaron de las manos, se besaron y Angela tocó su vientre... todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto.

.

A veces la vida puede cruel y dejarte sin esperanza, pero siempre hay una luz al final del túnel oscuro por el que vas y te salva de todas las maneras posibles, sólo hay que estar atentos y no dejar que esos rayitos de luz se escapen... y que iluminen toda nuestra existencia, la historia de tu vida la escribes tú, tú y nadie más, por eso tu felicidad depende de tus decisiones, y a veces por más descabelladas que parezcan, pueden ser las que más felicidad te produzcan.

.

.

**Uff... termine, que bueno... ya no miraba la hora de terminarlo... en serio. *lágrimas empiezan a aparecer en sus ojos* Lo siento, una basurita se me entró en el ojo. *la voz se le quiebra* No puedo mentir, voy a extrañar escribirlo como no tienen idea, pero me siento muy orgullosa de haberlo terminado, jeje, mi primer fic largo terminado y en serio agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado a través de todos sus reviews. **

**Gracias a KateloverByB, Andie Booth, Pimar, Caris Bennet, Karinalive, StrawberryBlack, clariss23, serenasexilady, ErinBones, Tami762, Magarita1733, Cerebrito142MD, a Brennangirl por supuesto, phoebe.22, Kaksa, cecy-bones, por sus reviews y por acompañarme en todo este fic, son los mejores. También a todos los que me agregaron a las alerts, favoritos y demás. **

**Próximamente... El Secreto en el Corazón. Una nueva historia. Por CookiesChocolateCandy**


End file.
